Her New Toy
by m1tt
Summary: CeCe wakes up with an addition warning Futa (G!P)
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. CeCe wakes up

I was having the dream again. The was a room, giant and full of people. And I was in the middle of it. Fucking everything I could get my hands on. Faceless women came, singly or in groups, to fill my holes and rub themselves over my body. It was a pretty good dream, except for the end. Right as I was about to cum, I would wake up. Every time. It gets frustrating waking up incredibly horny.

And right on cue, just as I could feel the edge of my dream orgasm coming, my eyes fluttered open. My fingers were grasping at a nipple. I could feel the wetness of my pussy between my legs. My hand was wrapped around my cock.

That woke me up.

I bolted upright and ripped back the covers. I sleep naked, so there wasn't anything to block my view. There was a hard cock sticking up from between my legs. It was huge, thick and veiny.

"What the fuck?" I whispered. I reached out and pushed it gently with my fingertips. Yep, it was real. I was really hoping that I was just seeing things. I've fallen asleep with dildo's in my bed before, there's always a chance that they end up in an awkward position.

But not this time. This thing was flesh and blood. It was burning hot, and as I pushed it around I could feel where it attached somewhere in my pussy. It was good to know that was still there, and that I hadn't somehow sprouted balls in the night too.

I swung out of bed and scurried down the hall to the bathroom. It was lucky that my roommates were all out of town. None of us are exactly shy about our bodies, but I guessed that this new addition would invite some embarrassing comments.

I stood before the full length mirror, seriously hoping that I wasn't going crazy. The rest of my body looked the same. The same slightly curly brown hair hanging down to my shoulders. Same eyes, same lips. Same firm tits. Same flat stomach and muscular legs. And a monstrous cock sticking up in the air.

I slid my hands down my body, making sure there had been no other changes in my anatomy. It seemed like everything was there. I had a momentary burst of panic when I couldn't find my clit, but it was tucked behind the shaft, in between it and my body. My new dick (Was I already referring to it as mine?) looked like it had emerged from the upper part of my pussy, spreading my lower lips. But it wasn't blocking anything down there, I even quickly dipped a finger in just to check.

All this poking and prodding and rubbing was having an effect on me. The dream had been unusually vivid this time, and some of the more tantalizing images were sticking with me. It didn't help that I was busy staring at myself in the mirror. I'll admit it, I look pretty good. And I work very hard to keep it that way. Even before this cock came along I indulged in a fair amount of self love, both physical and emotional. Having a new male appendage grafted onto my female body just seemed to focus my attention a bit. I couldn't keep my eyes off of my tits for one.

My cock flexed involuntarily, and a thick drop of precum pushed out of the slit. Watching that bead of clear fluid roll slowly down the skin of my dick flipped a switch in my brain, and without really thinking about it I had wrapped one of my hands around myself.

"Oh shit," I moaned. This felt great. And watching myself in the mirror was incredibly erotic. I made eye contact with my reflection as I slowly stroked my cock. My face was flushed, lips slightly open as I took small gasping breaths. My nipples were as hard as diamonds, and I brought my free hand up to massage my tits. My other hand slowly squeezed up from the root of my cock, milking out a copious stream of precum. It ran down my length and soon my hand was moving faster up and down my slick shaft. "Christ, this is even better." I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

And I lost my balance and almost cracked my skull on the tub.

Luckily, I was able to catch myself before I did any real damage. I gently lowered my body down into the tub and laid on my back. By this point I wasn't really thinking of anything beyond cumming, and cumming fast. My hand was a blur, sliding up and down my length. In this new position precum was dripping down onto me, pooling on my stomach. I stopped molesting my tit and reached down to my sopping pussy. I slid two fingers in and quickly found that my g spot was very much in place.

I was a moaning, sweaty mess. My stomach was splattered with precum and my thighs were slick with my nectar. My hand was tight around my cock, trying to get me where I so desperately needed to go. It didn't take very long. To be honest, if it hadn't felt so good I would have been disappointed. A dam burst inside of me, and then I was cumming.

And holy shit did I cum.

I screamed as thick ropes of the stuff shot out of me, one after the just kept coming. Streaking across my breasts, splashing against my chin. One spasm shot a line of cum that went from my hair, across my nose, down my neck, and right in the middle of my cleavage. It felt like as long as I pumped my cock more would come out. And for a time it did. Eventually my orgasm subsided. My cock softened a bit and laid against my stomach, the last few shudders dribbling cum onto my belly. I lay in the tub panting, painted in my own fluids from forehead to belly button. My tongue snaked out across my lips, tasting what I had to offer.

Oh my God, I tasted incredible. I've been with enough guys to know what cum tastes like: salty, a little unpleasant, but not that bad when you get used to it. This was nothing like that. I tasted sweet, and somehow floral. Like a flower had just cum all over me. I couldn't get enough of it. I began dragging my fingers through the pools of cum on my skin, trying to get as much of it to my mouth as I could.

Once I'd I had my fill I stood on shaky legs, my cock dangling between them. I turned on the shower and began to clean myself. This turned into a nice long soak. In a house with five women in it there aren't too many opportunities to have the bathroom all to yourself. I had to be careful washing my new addition. The slightest touch threatened to bring it to attention, and I needed to figure out what exactly was going on before I lost control like that again.

I dried off in front of the mirror, staring in wonder at the meaty shaft hanging off of me. I've slept with some well endowed men before, but this put them all to shame. My gaze drifted reluctantly away from my cock and over to the faded, almost invisible, patch of scar tissue on my hip.

Oh.

That could be something.

A year or so ago I was looking for a way to supplement my income. A friend recommended I become a lab rat, helping the scientists test drugs and whatnot. Short hours, decent pay. Perfect for a college student. Most of the trials seemed to go nowhere, but there had been one that was different. They had wanted to try and improve the body's ability to self repair. And they were looking for a very specific set of subjects. People under thirty with significant scar tissue. I was perfect. My hip had been sliced up pretty badly in a car accident when I was in high school, and while the wounds had healed fine they still looked terrible.. The treatment had worked great. My scars faded quickly. But there was more to it than that. I stopped getting scars at all. Small cuts and bruises healed overnight. When I had my navel pierced over the summer there hadn't been any of the tenderness that usually comes with a new piercing.

I wondered if there had been any other changes.

I took me a minute to find her number. It was spring break and I hoped that she hadn't decided to take a vacation, but the scientist in charge of the trial picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" My cock twitched a little at the sound of her voice.

"Hi, Dr. Blue It's CeCe. Jones. From the regeneration trial?"

"Of course. How are things? It's a few months before you're supposed to come in for more tests."

"I know, but they told us to call if there were any side effects. And I think I might have one."

"Oh." She didn't sound too happy about that. "Can you describe your symptoms?"

I looked down at the thick cock sprouting from my groin. "It might be easier if I come in and show you. Are you available?"

"Um, I am a little later. Do you remember where we did the treatments?"

"The Wilks Building?"

"Right. Meet me in room 301 this afternoon."

After she hung up I was left staring into the mirror, wondering what exactly I was going to tell her.

I looked down at my cock and sighed. "I wish I could just tell you to go away."

And it did. I watched in amazement as the thick length of my new dick slowly retreated into my pussy. Once it was gone it looked like nothing had ever been there. But I could still feel it, waiting somewhere in my belly. It almost felt like there was some new muscle in my abs. I pressed down on my stomach, and I could almost tell it was there.

Another thought struck me. I had just told Dr. Blue that I was having a side effect. What happened when I couldn't show it to her. I looked down at my pussy and decided to try something. "Um, come back?" I didn't sound very confident, but it worked. The wide shaft pushed its way out of me, skin shiny with my juices. It felt pretty good actually. "Ok?" My voice was starting to sound a little hysterical. "Go away again?" It slowly slid back into me. Problem solved.

I was arrived at the Wilks Building a couple of hours later. Campus was deserted, and I'd barely seen anyone on the short drive from my house. Not really surprising, it was spring break after all. I could have walked but I didn't want to take any chances. I was wearing a long, flowing skirt and a thick wool sweater, in the hopes that they would hide things if I lost control.

Dr. Blue was in her lab, and she smiled and waved when I walked in. My cock twitched inside of my body as I looked at her. Dr. Blue was very pretty. She was in her early thirties, so about a decade older than me, but you never would have been able to tell our ages apart. Reddish gold hair spilled down her back. She had bright green eyes and plump lips. Her breasts certainly filled out her blouse. And her ass looked curvy and firm at the same time under her skirt. I had a bit of a crush on her when I was doing the trial. That came roaring back as soon as laid eyes on her. Having a massive cock lodged in my body didn't seem to help.

She stood and hugged me. It was a little informal for a doctor patient relationship, but that was how she was with everyone. When we broke the hug and stepped back her face was a little flushed. I guessed she was embarrassed that I was having problems with the treatment.

"How are you CeCe? I'm surprised that you're still in town."

I sighed a little. "Yeah. My family lives on the other side of the country. And I don't really have the money to go to Cancun or something. That's kinda why I started doing these trials in the first place."

"Right." She frowned. "I'm really sorry to hear that you're having side effects. You're one of the success stories from this program." She looked into my eyes and smiled again. "Can you describe your symptoms? I hope they aren't too bad."

"Like I said on the phone, it's going to be easier to just show you." I looked around the room. "Are we in private here? I'm going to need to take off my skirt."

Dr. Blue laughed at that. "We're alone. This building is as empty as the entire school seems to be. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here."

I nodded my head. "Ok." I unzipped my skirt and let it drop to the floor.

Dr. Blue looked me over. "You scars have certainly faded. Unless you knew where they were before you'd never notice them." She paused. "Everything looks fine. So what seems to be the problem?"

I took a deep breath and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my panties. "Come on out," I whispered, as I dragged my panties to the floor.

The cock slid out of me. God, it was huge. It looked even bigger this time. Wrist thick and intimidatingly long. I looked over at Dr. Blue.

"Holy shit." She brought her hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry. But, what the fuck?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me."

She looked completely stunned. "Ok. Um. Is it... functional?"

"Yes. Very."

"Really?" She looked at me for a second and then her jaw dropped. "You mean? Oh."

I blushed. "This morning I... I couldn't help myself. It just happened."

"Ok. Thats ok." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "This is a completely new situation. You shouldn't blame yourself for anything. Why don't you get up on the exam table and I'll do some tests."

She ran a bunch of tests on me. Checking my vitals, measuring everything, poking and prodding at me. She asked me all about my recent activities, hoping that something had been a catalyst for this change. She even drew my blood.

There came a point where I thought that she must have exhausted all the possible tests she could run. But then she went out to a storage closet and came back with a sample cup. "This may be asking too much, and you are well within your rights to refuse. But would you be willing to give me a sample?"

"A urine sample?"

"No. Semen."

"Oh." I thought about it for a moment. "Ok, I'll do it. Anything to figure out what happened."

She gave me a small smile. "Ok. I'll just step outside and you can let me know when you're done."

"Um. This morning it was pretty messy." I was blushing furiously. "Maybe I should go to the bathroom or something?"

The bathroom was down the hall, so I put my skirt back on. With every step the head of my cock brushed lightly against the fabric. It felt pretty good. But I knew just how good I was about to feel, and I was shaking a little with anticipation. I could feel my cock start to swell as blood rushed down my length.

I stepped into the bathroom and dropped my skirt again. My cock was in the way, and I couldn't resist brushing my fingers across the hot skin of my shaft as I disrobed. I held the cup in one hand as I gently stroked my half hard length. Precum was oozing from the tip, and I gathered some up to lube my hand.

I didn't last very long this time either. My hand was flying up and down my shaft, precum dripping off to splatter into the toilet bowl. I could feel the tipping point coming, and I got the cup in place just as the first jet of cum shot out. It was so forceful that I almost dropped the cup. As it was a fair amount of cum spilled out onto my hand. It only took a few shots to fill the cup, and I sent the rest of my spunk splashing into the toilet bowl. The last little bit oozed out and and hung in a long string down to the floor.

I was panting with effort. Sweat was beaded on my skin. I reached out and collected the dangling string of my cum, bringing it to my mouth and licking my fingers clean. I did the same with the hand holding the cup. I used some paper towels to carefully wipe my length before I went back to the lab.

Dr. Blue thanked me for the sample, though I think she was a little shocked by the amount that I produced. Soon she was busy analyzing things and I was all but forgotten. It was so hot in the lab, and I was still sweating from my exertion. I dropped my skirt and stripped off my sweater. I sat back on the exam table wearing just a tank top, my half hard cock laying across my leg. Dr. Blue was bent over her microscope, her ass perfectly framed in her tight skirt. Before I knew it I was gently stroking my cock, bringing it back to life.

"Good news," she said. "You won't get anyone pregnant with that thing."

"Really?" I was barely paying attention to what she said. I couldn't stop staring at her. All I could think about was sliding my hard cock into her warm pussy. The image of our bodies pressed up against each other wouldn't leave my mind.

"Yeah. No sperm here. At least not that I can identify. There's some kind of other cell here, but I'm not sure what it is." She stood and turned while she kept talking. "I have to run some more tests but I'm pretty... Oh my god!"

Her shock brought me back. I looked down at my cock and jerked my hand away like it was on fire. "Oh shit! Oh god, I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and stepped in to put her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. We don't know what changes this has made in your body. It might be affecting your behavior too." She took a deep breath and stepped in a little closer, a deep blush on her cheeks. "This is uncharted territory." She breathed in again, this time through her nose, like she was trying to inhale some elusive scent. "Who knows where we'll end up." Her hand reached out and her fingertips brushed lightly against the skin of my shaft.

I moaned, and my cock twitched involuntarily. Our lips met as we kissed. She was panting into my mouth. Her hand gripped my thick shaft and she began to pump. I tore my mouth from hers and let out a deep groan.

Dr. Blue wasn't even looking at me. She only had eyes for my cock. "You're so big. Why would you be this big?" Her scientific curiosity didn't stop her from jerking me off. Her hand barely covered any of me, and she brought her other up to help. Even then, most of my length was still exposed. Precum was oozing and dripping out of me, running down to meet her fingers. The tight grip of her hands was amazing. And it got even better when she added her mouth. Her lips engulfed the head of my cock, her tongue swirled around the rim of my crown. I moaned uncontrollably as she tried to take even more of me into her mouth. She gagged a little as I touched the entrance of her throat, and then I was in. Her hands twisted around my root as she continued to feed more of my length into her mouth. She pushed and pushed and I grabbed a fistful of her hair as she slid over half of my cock deep down her throat. She took me so deep before she had to come up for air. Dr. Blue gasped as I popped out of her mouth, thick strings of saliva connecting her lips to my cock. The cool air on my skin was a shock. "No! Please don't stop." I was thrusting my hips at her face.

She was rubbing my dick on her cheeks, smearing spit and precum on her skin. "I'm sorry," she groaned. "I just... I had to. You taste so good." He tongue stretched out to rest against my cock head. With a sharp, muscular spasm I squirted out a generous portion of precum onto her tongue. She swallowed greedily. Then I was in her again, thrusting down her tight throat. She would drive her head down until her lips met her hands, pulling back only when she couldn't hold her breath any longer. I happy that she asked me to jerk off earlier, there was no way I would have been able to hold off my orgasm otherwise.

pulled her mouth off me again, and gently rubbed my head on her lips. "Your cock is amazing. I want you fuck me. I need you inside me!" She was starting to sound increasingly frenzied.

I could only nod in agreement.

She was ripping at her clothing, buttons falling to the floor as she stripped off her blouse. Her bra followed and then her skirt. She stood there, wearing only her heels and a pair of tiny pink panties. She was beautiful. Her hair was a mess, her face smeared with our combined fluids. Her full firm breasts stood high and proud on her chest, capped by small dark nipples. She stripped off her soaked panties, revealing a cleanly shaven pussy.

She curled a finger. "Get over here." Dr. Blue turned her back to me and bent over her desk. One of her hands slid in between her legs, two fingers pushing into her sopping pussy. The other pulled one of her ass cheeks to the side, exposing her tight rosebud. She looked over her shoulder and into my eyes. "Come put that thing to use."

I stood, pulling off my tank top. I unsnapped my bra, pinching a nipple and stoking my cock as I stepped towards her. I squatted behind her and pressed my face into the juncture of her thighs. Her fingers popped out and I sucked the digits into my mouth. She tasted wonderful, sweet and musky and womanly. The best pussy I've ever tasted. I licked at her clit, sucked her lips into my mouth, and smeared her juices across my cheeks. And then I stood and positioned myself for entry. I ran the thick head of my cock up and down her slit, spreading her lips. She was hot and slick, dripping wet with desire. We both moaned as I thrust into her, my length pushing apart the tight muscled tunnel of her pussy.

"Christ, you're so good." She was wrapped around me. Her muscled walls flexing around my cock.

"So full," she whispered. I only had half of my length in her. Every thrust I was sliding a little more into her pussy. There was so much of me. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my hips made contact with her ass and the head of my cock pushed against her cervix. She screamed at that. "Oh, fuck yes! More! I need more! Please. Please fuck me." Her voice was pleading and frantic.

It was my first time, and I did my best. I've been with girls before, but usually when I'm drunk, and never with a giant cock hanging off of me. But I think I know the basics well enough. I pulled most of the way out of her, until just the tip of my cock was still inside her pussy. And then I thrust in completely. She was so tight, and I was so thick, that it felt like I was splitting her open. I worried for a second that I was going to hurt her, but her frenzied moans put my fears to rest. I began to fuck her with a purpose, thrusting hard and fast into her dripping cunt. Dr. Blue was screaming and moaning into the table.

We fucked like that for a while. One of my hands was on the back of her neck, holding her down. The other was on her hip, spreading her ass cheeks apart. Her asshole was flexing and clenching in front of me, and I made a silent promise that I would have it someday. We didn't talk. The only sounds in the room were our moans and the wet sloshing noise of my cock driving into her pussy.

And then I felt it in my belly. "Cumming." I could barely get the word out.

"Yes! Cum with me." Dr. Blue turned her head to look me in the eyes. She held my gaze as her pussy flexed around me. And then I was there. I thrust deep into her one last time and began to spray my load. It felt amazing. Her pussy walls rippled as her orgasm rolled through her, milking even more cum out of me. With just a few squirts I had filled her up. My cum started to leak out around my cock, and I felt it run down my thighs. More and more I came, it leaked and dripped out of her to fall to the floor. I pulled out of her to make some room and I saw that we were connected by thick strands of the stuff. I slid out until just the head of my cock was in her. My last few shots spilled just inside of her entrance.

It took us a few minutes to catch our breath. Finally, I stood, slowly pulling my cock from her drenched pussy. Dr. Blue turned and we kissed, fiercely, our tongues dueling. My cum was pouring out of her, running down her thighs and hanging in long strings to the floor, as we stepped apart she reached down and gathered some of it with her hand. She looked me in the eyes as she sucked my spunk off of her fingers. "Fuck, you taste good."

I couldn't resist. I dropped to my knees and planted my mouth over her slit. I greedily sucked down a mouthful of cum while she moaned above me. She was right, I did taste good. And the addition of her nectar only made it better. I filled my mouth again and stood. We shared the hot load between us, moaning into each other as we drank down my gift. I leaned back against the exam table on shaky legs and told my cock to go away.

Dr. Blue watched as my cock slid up into my pussy and smiled. "CeCe, that was amazing."

"Thank you Dr. Blue."

"I think you can call me CeCe. You earned it after that."

"CeCe? Ok."

We both looked around. Our clothes were scattered across the room. Where CeCe had been pressed down on the desk was in total disarray. There was a small puddle of cum on the floor.

I started to get dressed, and then looked over at CeCe. "Should I help clean up? I've never really been in this situation before."

She laughed. "You mean the situation where you fuck your doctor with the cock you grew this morning? This is new for me too." She started to pull on her panties but then realized they were soaked. She settled for using them to wipe some of the cum off of her thighs. "I'll take care of all this. You should go rest. I get the feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

I got to my car before I really started to think about things. What the fuck had just happened back there?


	3. CeCe's roommates

I sat in the parking lot for a while, trying to figure things out. My heart was pounding, and it felt a little like I was having a panic attack. I had just, happily, fucked the shit out of Rocky Blue, the doctor in charge of a medical trial I was a part of. And I had done it all with a huge cock that I seemingly grew just this morning. Something was very weird.

There was no good reason that should have happened. Rocky was a doctor, a medical professional. Her reaction to seeing me with a giant cock growing out of my pussy should have been concern, or at least curiosity. Not all consuming lust. It hadn't started like that. She had been shocked, and then she had started to do her best at figuring out what had happened to me. But Rocky had gone from running medical tests to begging me to fuck her in the blink of an eye. And when we were all done she had acted like everything was normal, like that was the kind of thing she did all the time. And for some reason I accepted it. It wasn't til I got outside that anything had even seemed weird about the whole situation. It didn't make any sense.

I thought about it as I drove home, but I couldn't understand what had happened at all. I wished that I could talk to someone about it, but all of my friends were out of town, and they probably wouldn't understand anyway.

The house was empty when I got back, and dark to boot. I changed into my normal lounging around clothes, a tank top and panties. My roommates make fun of me for it, but I just feel like too much clothing is unnecessarily restrictive. As long as we don't have any guests over, bras and pants go right out the window when I'm home. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table with some paper to plot out the day's events. That didn't help me understand anything better. It was all too crazy. I looked around the house. It got a little lonely when I was here by myself. I missed my friends.

Right about now Tinka would be getting home from class. She was always so energetic, no matter how late she had stayed up the night before or how much work she had done during the day. She drove me crazy, but there was something so infectious about her attitude that you couldn't hold it against her. Katee would be sitting in the living room, writing a paper and watching tv at the same time. I never understood how she was able to do that. Her twin sister Kelly would be at the gym, and she always came home with a new story about how some guy was staring at her ass. Finally, Amanda would get home later in the night from her waitressing job and we'd all sit around drinking a bottle of wine and talking until it was time to go to bed. Not a bad life. I couldn't wait til they got back.

Though I might have a few things to explain when they did.

Out of nowhere a new set of images popped up in my mind. Katee and Kelly sliding their lips up either side of my cock, until they met at the tip and it turned into a sloppy kiss, precum smearing across their mouths. Tinka riding me, her slender body and narrow hips sitting in stark contrast to the massive pole thrusting into her. Amanda looking over her shoulder and moaning as I pounded into her ass. Over and over, the girls in different combinations and positions, always ending with their faces covered in cum.

"Oh no," I moaned. I could feel it thickening inside of me. Feel as the wide head began to push through my lips. "Fuck, oh fuck." I scooted the chair back from the table and hastily pulled off my panties. And then I watched with mixed fear and arousal and my cock slid out of me. There was so much of it. The thick shaft just kept pushing from my pussy. Finally I reached the end, and the hard length swung up to slap wetly between my breasts.

"No way." I just couldn't believe it. Where did it all come from? Did I even have any other organs left? The thick head was resting in my cleavage. My cock twitched, and a massive pulse of precum spilled out, smearing against the skin of my upper chest. More followed and soon every heaving breath I took smeared more of the sticky fluid on my skin. I could feel as it began to run down my body, soaking into the fabric of my top.

"Wow." As shocked as I was, a part of me was incredibly happy that I was in this predicament. I don't know why, that's just how I felt. I made a choice. "Fuck it."

My hand came up and wrapped around the wide shaft. And for the first time it felt like it was really me who was choosing to do that. And it was good. I was so big that I couldn't touch my fingers around my cock. And so long that jerking myself involved a significant amount of travel. I slid my hands over my crown, collecting up my liquid desire and using that to lube my skin. I was moaning and panting. Precum continued to spill out of me, making it look like I was taking part in some obscene wet tshirt contest. My nipples were hard and pressing through the thin fabric of my top where it was stretched tightly over my breasts. I ran one of my hands down to my root, using my thumb to massage my clit. My other fingers rubbed furiously at my pussy.

And then I made a decision that would change everything.

I tilted my head down and flicked my tongue across my slit.

It felt like fireworks had exploded in my brain. The taste of my desire, so sweet and flowery, was the best thing I had ever encountered. I couldn't get enough. My body seemed to understand, and it responded. As I took the tip of me into my mouth even more precum flowed out. Every burst of fluid was more than a guy made when he came, and I had to swallow almost continually. Even then, most of it spilled out of my lips to run down my shaft. I opened my mouth wider and took my full head inside, my tongue found the flared rim of my cockhead and slipped under the ridge, stimulating my most sensitive area. I push my head down until I felt the entrance to my throat. But I was too big, and the angle too wrong, to go any further. It didn't matter. I worked my cock, drool and precum spilling out of my lips, my hand a wet blur on the shaft. I had three, and then four fingers in my pussy. A vision of fucking myself with my biggest vibrator while sucking my cock flashed into my mind.

That was enough to set me off. My pussy clenched down on my fingers, and I could feel my nectar squirting out of me. My abs flexed, and my cum came boiling up the thick shaft of my cock. It exploded against the back of my mouth, making me gag a little. But then I was swallowing as much as I could. It wasn't enough. Hot, milky cum poured out of my lips to run down my chin and onto my chest. I had to breath, and I pulled my lips off of my cock. The next shot hit me in the face, pasting my eyes shut. More went into my hair. A couple of ropes even shot over my head to land on the kitchen floor behind me. My hands were sliding up and down my shaft, milking out my spunk and churning my gift up into a thick foam.

Finally, it was mostly over. I gently cleaned the cum from my eyes and looked down. Fresh cum was still spilling weakly from the end of my cock, more than a guy let out in a day with each lazy spasm. I bent down and carefully licked and sucked at the tip of myself. None of that hot cum could go to waste. Finally it stopped, and I had had enough.

I looked at my shaft through cum flecked lashes. My hands were still lightly stroking me. What I could see of my chest was a cum covered mess. I smiled, which turned into a giggle. "I think I could get used to this." I leaned down and lightly kissed my cockhead. It twitched, almost like it knew I was happy.

I shook my head. It was happening again. My brain felt foggy, like something was trying to push me into think this was all ok. "God damnit, CeCe. This is not normal," I whispered to myself.

The angry red crown of my cock swelled a little, and another burst of precum flowed out. I bent down and lapped it up. The taste of myself banished my doubts to a far corner of my mind. I giggled again. Time passed as I lightly stroked my shaft, kissing and licking at the head, slurping up my copious precum. I started to get cold, the cum on my skin was sucking the heat out of me. I abandoned licking at my tip and went to take a shower.

My cum soaked tank top landed in the hamper with a wet "SPLAT!" and my persistent giggles turned into a full blown laughing fit. I sat on the floor next to the tub and laughed my lungs out until tears were rolling down my face. Every time I got a glimpse of the massive dong shaking between my thighs I just laughed harder. It felt good. Cathartic in a way.

Somehow I got enough control of myself to get the shower going. For the second time that day I was standing under the hot water marvelling at my cock. I washed the cum off of my skin, then I slowly stroked my cock, wondering why it was so big. It had been huge this morning, bigger than any dick I has seen in real life or porn. But then this afternoon with Rocky I had been even bigger than that. And now this. How many guys could suck their own dicks? And how many of them could do it with hardly a tilt of their head?

For that matter, how was I pumping enough blood to keep this pole hard without passing out?

"Go away," I whispered. The massive shaft slowly pulled back into me. I almost expected to feel it in my throat. But I didn't feel anything different from when I had first discovered the trick to keeping things hidden. I decided to try something. When I called my cock back out, I said it in my head. It worked, my length slipping out of me at a thought. "Ok, that worked." I pondered for a second. "I wonder..." I focussed my thoughts. For a second I thought it hadn't worked, but then my cock withdrew halfway. I was still very big, but manageable, close to what I'd used to fuck Rocky. I focussed again and more of my length appeared. I clapped my hands and chuckled. Progress!

I amused myself for a while, expanding and shrinking my cock. I went from ridiculously long to comically short. The discovery that I could manipulate my width made for another ten minutes of fun. If you haven't seen a two inch cock that's as big around as a can of soup, then you're missing out. The same goes for fifteen inches long and a half inch thick. Talk about needle dick. I certainly got why guys are so fascinated with their dicks. They're fun, even if you don't have my powers.

The water was starting to get cold. I dried myself off and commanded my cock to go away. I wanted to go to sleep, but then I realized it was probably a good idea to clean up the pool of cum I had left in the dining room. Tinka was coming home tomorrow, and that would be tough to explain. Of course, if Rocky couldn't figure out what was going on with me I was going to have to tell my roommates eventually.

That night, I had the dream again. Only this time I was the one doing the fucking.

When I woke up my cock was pressed between my tits, precum drooling down onto my chest. "Good morning," I said, bending my head forward to lightly kiss my wet tip. I spent a few moments rubbing my lips across my crown, smearing liquid desire across my mouth. It felt great, and I had to force myself to get out of bed before I soaked my sheets.

I'm convinced that the best way to wake up is sucking your own cock in the shower. If anyone has discovered something better they haven't told me. I was sitting cross legged in the tub, my cock at what seemed to be it's full length, the tip just under my chin. The hot water cascaded down on me as I wrapped my lips around my end. I was using my hands to press my breasts around my shaft, thanking god that I was well endowed enough to tit fuck myself. How I don't get dehydrated every time I do this is a mystery. So much precum was flowing out of me, and when I came I made enough spunk that I could fill a bucket. It hit me hard this time. I had slept for almost ten hours, and that was the longest that I had gone without an orgasm since I had grown my cock. I groaned around my head as I felt it happen. Cum splashed against the back of my throat, and I swallowed desperately. It poured out of my mouth to splatter on my tits. When I finally had to pull my head away to take a breath the last few spasms flew up into the air and fell down on me like rain. When I came down from the high of my climax I bent down and gently kissed the head of my cock. "I think I might love you," I whispered.

I meant it a little bit. The last 24 hours had been confusing and somewhat scary. But I couldn't deny that my cock had given me a lot of pleasure. I had to figure out what to do with this thing by the time my roommates got home though.

And that was coming up quick. I had to go pick Tinka up at the airport this afternoon.

I was staring at myself in the mirror again. At this length my flaccid cock was hanging down past my knees. It didn't seem to get any shorter when it went soft, it just hung straight down. I sighed. "What the fuck am I going to do with you?" It was a good question. I couldn't exactly walk around with everything hanging out or spend twenty minutes sucking my own cock in the shower once all the other girls got home. I would need to figure something out.

I threw in a big load of laundry before I went to get Tinka. My cum soaked tank top and the towels I used to clean up last night could have given me away.

She screamed with joy when she saw me on the sidewalk in the arrivals pick up zone. Tinka was that kind of girl. I felt my cock flex inside of me as she ran up, and I had to send a sharp mental command for it calm down. Though I couldn't blame it. Tinka's slim frame, straight black hair, and narrow waist came from Japanese father. Her blue eyes, the spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and her above average (at least for a girl her size) breasts came from her Irish mother. So did her personRockyty.

"Ah!" She hugged me tight. "I missed you so much! How have you been?"

I smiled as I hugged her back. I wasn't that outgoing, but it was hard not to be charmed by her. "I'm good. But it's only been four days, you couldn't have missed me that much."

She fake pouted. "Of course I could. You're my best friend and I haven't talked to you since last Friday. That's a long time."

"Ok. If you say so."

She didn't stop talking as we drove home. I got all the details of her trip. The creepy guy she had to sit next to on the plane, her mom's cooking, the specifics of the surgery her dad had recently underwent. It was nice not to have to put any effort into the conversation. I just rode the soothing wave of Tinka's voice.

When we got home Tinka ran off to get in the shower and wash the travel off. I sat down in the living room to get some reading done.

"Theres something I forgot to tell you about."

She scared the hell out of me. I was so wrapped up in my book that I didn't even notice that the shower had turned off. She was close. And she was naked. Her breasts were hanging from her chest like perfect teardrops, and her small nipples were tight and hard. The smooth lips of her pussy were right out in the open. I'd seen her naked before, but only if she was running from the bathroom back to her room for some reason, never like this. "Tinka, what's going on?" I was afraid that I already knew.

"Like I said, I have to tell you something." She stepped in closer, her cheeks flushed, her breathing deep. "When I was home, I ran into this guy who I knew from high school. I hadn't seen him in years. He used to be pretty chubby, but he must have been hitting the gym pretty hard, cause he looked good. I was in the club with some friends, and he came up, and then we were dancing, and then we were making out, and finally I just dragged him back to the bathroom. He was making me so hot. Christ, CeCe. He was good. He just put me on the counter, pushed my skirt up, and started eating me out. And his cock! It was perfect. He filled me up just right. We were in there for a while. People were banging on the door, but we didn't care. I came, fuck I came so good. And then he pulled out of me and I was on my knees sucking him. I could taste my pussy on his cock, and when he came, he gave me a mouthful. It was amazing." She looked me in the eyes. "That's all. I just wanted you to know that."

She had been moving closer the whole time. When she finished her story her hands were on my thighs and her lips were only inches away from mine.

I couldn't help it. I kissed her. I had not planned on doing that. Look, I like girls just as much as I like guys. And Tinka is very beautiful. But it's a bad policy to sleep with your roommates no matter what sex they are or how good they look. But a part of me (I think we all know what part) took over.

Tinka was kissing me back hungrily, her tongue probing into my mouth. I moaned into her as my cock slid out. I could feel it pressing up into the fabric of my skirt. My hands were on her breasts, kneading at her flesh and tweaking her nipples. She was pushing at my skirt, trying to get at my skin, but she froze when she touched my cock.

"CeCe," she said into my mouth. "What's this?"

I pull away from her. "Shit. I can explain." I felt like crying. But then it all spilled out of me. Everything that had happened since yesterday morning. When I was done talking I looked her in the eyes, hoping that she wouldn't run screaming.

"Holy shit." Tinka looked stunned, but not scared. "You really fucked your doctor?"

I nodded.

"That might be the hottest thing I've ever heard." She grinned and grabbed my cock through my skirt. There was a wet spot in the fabric at my tip. "I want to see it."

I nodded again, but my mind was reeling. I knew Tinka pretty well, and I was certain that she had no interest in girls. Whatever had happened with Rocky was happening again. But I was happy that I hadn't scared away my friend.

Tinka lifted my skirt up and gasped. My cock had pushed my panties to the side as it slid out of me, now it was standing up proudly, thick veins running up the shaft, the head a dark purple. I was big. Not 'suck your own dick' big, but still as thick as my wrist and about a foot long. "Wow, CeCe. That's a hell of cock." She reached out and moved my cock around, making me groan. "You still have a pussy. That's good." She giggled a little and then started stroking me. She looked up into my eyes. "This is really hot. I don't know why, but it's so hot."

I could only nod in agreement. Her hand felt so good on my skin. Tinka's hands were tiny and delicate, and she couldn't even touch her fingers around me. But she was strong, and as her hand glided up and down my length she kept squeezing out precum until the sticky fluid was flowing down my shaft. My skin was slick and the wet sound of her handjob became the loudest sound in the room. She leaned in and kissed me again. We moaned into each other's mouths as the pace of her stroking increased.

"Please," I gasped when our lips separated.

"Please what?"

I hesitated. I wanted her so bad, but this would change things between us. In the end I couldn't help myself. "Please use your mouth."

I thought that would break the spell. But Tinka just grinned, bent over, and ran her tongue around my crown. I moaned as she sucked on my tip, slurping up some of my precum. She opened her lips wide and took my head in her mouth. She tried to take more, but I was too wide, and she was too small. "Fuck," she gasped as she pulled my cock out of her mouth. "I want all of you. You taste so good." She tried again, but couldn't get any deeper. Tinka settled for holding my head in her mouth, her tongue running under my flared rim and flicking across my slit, while she used her hands to milk my shaft. Precum was pouring out of me, and Tinka was swallowing desperately. But my desire was flowing freely from the corners of her mouth, running down my shaft.

She pulled my cock out of her mouth and cradled me with both hand, lightly stroking me and rubbing my head on her cheeks. "Fuck, CeCe. This is amazing. Where has this cock been my whole life." She kissed my tip, drawing out another groan from my lips. "I'm so wet. I want to keep blowing you, but you have to help me out."

I grinned, and leaned over in the chair. She was right, her pussy was sopping, nectar visible on her lips and thighs. I reached out and spread her pussy with two fingers, and then lightly rubbed her clit with another. She groaned into my cock and took me back into her mouth. We settled into a comfortable rhythm, I pushed a couple of fingers into her and fucked her pussy as she sucked my cock. Tinka's hands were running up and down my length, smearing precum and saliva into my skin. She reached down and found my dripping pussy, pushing in two fingers to add to her stimulation. I was close, but Tinka surprised me and came first. Her hips started bucking against my hand and the muscles of her pussy flexed around my fingers. It felt like a hungry mouth was trying to devour them. Her legs started shaking and she pulled her mouth off of my cock to let out a long moan. I had to support her ass with my hands as she slowly sat down. She lay on the ground for a moment, orgasmic shudders passing through her, until she finally stilled. Tinka looked up and gave me a sleepy grin.

"Holy shit, CeCe." She gingerly sucked her fingers clean of my fluids. "I think that was the best climax I've ever had."

I stood up from the chair and stripped off my clothes. My cock was standing up hard and proud in front of me. I stroked myself with one hand and tweaked a nipple with the other. "You haven't even had the best I have to offer yet," I said, looking down at her.

Tinka giggled and reached up for me. I fell into her embrace, kissing her fiercely, my shaft resting in the slick cleft of her pussy. I kissed down her neck and took a nipple in my mouth. She gasped. "I like that you know your way around a girl's body," she said breathlessly as I kissed down her stomach. I flicked my tongue across her little clit, and then pressed my lips to her pussy, reaching in deep to taste her nectar. Her hand was on the back of my head, holding me in place as she thrust her hips against me, her juices smearing across my face. Her musky scent filled my nostrils. I loved it. She was wet, so wet that I had to stop and drink her down. I sucked her lips into my mouth, tongue sliding inside as far as it could go. She twisted and howled above me as another orgasm rolled through her. I got up on my knees between her legs, grinned at her with my face shiny with her juices, and rested the wide head of my cock on her spread petals.

"Are you ready?" I asked, running my head up and down her slit.

"Yes! Fuck me, please." Tinka was grabbing at her nipples, pulling them out to lengths that, on me, would have hurt. But by the way she was moaning I guessed she liked it. Something to remember for the future.

I pressed into her, the width of my cock opening her up. Tinka was so wet that I slid in with hardly any effort. I was hilted in her, our hips pressed against each other. I bent down and kissed her, and I stayed like that as I slowly pulled out and then thrust back in with force. That made her moan. So I did it again. The slow withdraw and the hard thrust was driving her crazy. She was moaning and panting, her hands wrapped up in my hair. The walls of her pussy rippled around me as she came again. Her head was back, eyes shut, her mouth open in a perfect O as I slammed into her. I abandoned any technique, and just began fucking her with jackhammer thrusts. I made eye contact with Tinka as I came. The flood gates opened, and I could feel my cum rushing up my cock. I continued to pound into her as I filled her pussy up. With every thrust my spunk was pushed out of her, running down the crack of her ass and pooling on the floor. On my last thrust I pulled out too far and cock sprang free of her pussy. I shuddered, and ropes of cum began spraying across her body, thick stripes of the stuff landing on her tits and face. The power of my orgasm had almost made me collapse, and I was bent over my cock as it finally subsided, the last few weak spasms dribbling down onto Tinka's pussy.

When I looked up she was smiling, licking her lips, and trying to drag all the cum I had splashed on her face down into her mouth. Not wanting to lose out I bent over and started sucking my load up off of her stomach and breasts. By the time I got to her lips my mouth was full, and we shared the flowery mess. We laid like that for a while, licking and kissing, whispering into each other's ears about how amazing that was and what we wanted to do to each other. My half-hard cock was trapped between us, and as Tinka's suggestions became increasingly naughty it swelled back to life. She grinned up at me. "Are you ready to go again?"

I most certainly was.

I took her from behind in the kitchen. She was bent over the counter, and as I thrust into her I whispered the exact details of what I had done to Rocky into her ear. She came first, her nectar spilling out like a waterfall. I wasn't far behind, my cum filling her up and running down our legs. I insisted on doing the same thing I had done for Rocky. Planting my mouth over her dripping pussy and swallowing as much of our combined fluids as I could.

We both needed to rest after that one. I passed the time by showing Tinka how much control I had over my cock, making it disappear and come back, shrink and grow. She looked a little scared when I got to my full length.

"Holy shit," she said, slowly running her hand up my shaft. "I think you could actually kill me with this thing."

I grinned at her. "This one's just for me," I said, and lightly kissed my tip.

That did give her an idea though. She had wanted to take all of me in her mouth before, but I was too wide. This time I narrowed my cock, and she laid back across her bed, her head hanging off the side. It worked like a charm, and I easily fed her my full length. Soon I was giving her a proper face fucking, pausing only long enough for her to catch her breath. I came buried in her throat, her head between my thighs.

I had ideas of my own. She was riding on top of me when I focused and brought my dick down to a more normal size. Tinka looked down at me and pouted, wondering what was going on. With a thought I made my dick bigger than anything I had used on her. I split her open and the head of my cock slammed into her cervix. She came immediately, her nectar splashing out of her pussy and up onto my stomach and breasts. I kept doing it until she rolled off of me, begging me to stop. I gave her a chance to recover, and then we finished things in a more straightforward manner.

I don't want to give the impression that all we did was fuck all day. We made dinner, cleaned, even watched some TV. But we never got dressed again, and I never ordered my cock away. Inevitably I would be watching her doing something and get hard, or her hand would drift over and start stroking my length. Without really thinking about it I would be inside her. It just felt right.

I even gave Tinka her first real taste of pussy. It was late and we were in the shower, which was rapidly becoming one of my favorite places to cum, when she said that she wanted to taste me. How could I say no to that? So I stood in the shower, legs spread, while she sat on her knees below me and planted her mouth on my pussy. I jerked my cock with both hands as she ate me out. My cock and my pussy came at the same time, and I flooded her mouth with my nectar as I painted the wall of the shower with cum.

We fell asleep not long after that. The two of use were cuddled up together in my bed, spooning. My cock was between her leg, the hot wetness of her pussy resting on the top of my shaft. She fell asleep in my arms, mumbling something in Japanese.

It had been a good day.


	4. The doctor

When I woke up it took me a few moments to realize where I was. A warm body was pressed up against me. Dark hair was in my face, smelling of floral shampoo. One of my hands was wrapped around her front, palming a breast. The thick length of my cock was nestled between the cheeks of her ass.

It all came roaring back to me. The way Tinka had looked standing naked above me. The taste of her lips. How her mouth sucked at the head of my cock. I remembered being inside of her, fucking her pussy with long strokes. I remembered the way my cum tasted as I licked it off of her breasts and then kissed her.

She was waking up too. Her ass flexed a little around my cock, squeezing me for a second. And then she rolled over to stare into my eyes. Her face was blank for a second, like she was deep in thought, but then she smiled. "Good morning CeCe," she said, still a little sleepy, and reached out to massage one of my breasts.

I moaned a little as she pinched my nipple. And I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She was still here, and she still wanted to be here. I couldn't have really blamed her if she had left. It's not everyday that you come home from vacation to find that your roommate has grown a huge cock and an insatiable urge to fuck. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

When our lips separated I looked deep into her eyes for a moment. "Thank you." I really meant it.

Tinka raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For yesterday. For right now. For not running screaming from the room."

She laughed. "Run? Away from this?" Tinka reached out and lightly grasped my cock. "This might be the greatest thing that's ever happened." She was gently stroking me now. I was hard in seconds, a small burst of precum flowing from my tip.

We stayed that way for a while, kissing playfully, our nipples brushing together and our breasts pressing into each other. Tinka was stroking me with a purpose now, using my precum to lube her hands. I had to roll away, gasping, before I came all over the both of us.

"You're going to make a mess." I slid out of bed and took her hand. "Let's go somewhere easier to clean."

We were in the shower a long time. It was fun to wash each other. I shampooed her hair, which she seemed to enjoy. Tinka spread body wash all over herself, and then rubbed against me, using her body as a sponge. We probably spent more time than we had to on our breasts and sensitive parts.

We had just gotten down to the good part when we were interrupted. Tinka was on her knees, tongue flashing across my slit. And then the doorbell rang.

Tinka rolled her eyes. "Don't go anywhere," she said, jumping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her hair and threw on a robe before running out into the hallway.

I waited for a few minutes. But the water started to get cold, and my cock began to wilt. So I got out and dried myself off. I was almost done when Tinka came back in, a wicked grin on her face.

"Dr. Rocky is here to see you." My cock twitched when I heard her name.

"Really?"

Tinka's smile got bigger as she nodded her head. She knew all about me and Dr. Rocky. Rocky had been the first woman I had fucked upon receiving my cock. I was still trying to figure out what had happened that day.

I looked around for something to wear, but I didn't have anything in the bathroom. And then I looked down at my cock, wondering if I should tell it to go away. A thought struck me.

"Is she alone?"

Tinka nodded.

I debated a second, and then shrugged. I wouldn't be showing Rocky anything she hadn't already seen. I walked down the hall to greet her, naked. I even focussed my thoughts for a second, making myself longer and thicker. I wanted to make a good impression.

Apparently it worked. A Rocky's jaw dropped as she gazed upon the massive rod swinging between my legs. It took a visible act of control for her to tear her eyes away from my cock and look at my face. Even so, her nipples hardened and her face flushed.

She obviously liked what she saw. So did I. Rocky was dressed for work. Her reddish gold hair was done up in a loose bun. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a grey pencil skirt. High black heels completed the outfit. She looked great. Her breasts and ass were perfectly presented. I wanted her immediately.

We stood for a second, neither of us really sure what to say. Rocky broke the silence. "CeCe, it's good to see you. Thank you for inviting me in."

I smiled. "Of course. Would you like to sit down?" We were being strangely formal, considering that I was completely naked.

We moved to the living room. I sat on the couch and Rocky took the love seat. Tinka snuggled up next to me. She had taken off her towel, and her wet hair was draped across her shoulders. The water on her skin had soaked through the green silk of her robe, and it was plastered to her body, leaving nothing to imagination. She had let the robe fall open, down past her belly button. The smooth skin of her chest was exposed, and the only thing that was stopping her breasts from falling out completely was the fact that her stiff nipples were snagging the edge of the fabric. TantRockyzing glimpses of her pussy peeked out from under her hem. I felt the blood begin to pool in my cock and my length became heavy and sensitive.

I grinned over at Rocky as I slowly stroked Tinka's bare thigh with my fingertips. She sighed happily into my shoulder and snuggled closer. "So what brings you here doctor?"

Rocky was visibly aroused. Her nipples looked like they were about to cut through the thin fabric of her blouse. She crossed and uncrossed her legs a couple of times, rubbing her thighs together. I was waiting for her to talk, and she took a deep breath before she began.

"First, I want to say that I'm truly sorry for what happened the other day. It was completely unprofessional."

I laughed a little at that. "I'm not sorry. I was pretty confused at first. But," I looked down at Tinka. "I think I'm ok with it."

Rocky nodded. "Ok, I guess I can understand that. But I think I might be able to at least explain why it happened."

That got my attention. "I'm listening."

"Do you know what a pheromone is?"

"Sort of. It's like a scent that animals use to communicate, right?"

She smiled. "Something like that. Humans have them too. No one is really sure what the mechanism is, but most scientists who study this sort of thing think they have to do with physical attraction. If people have compatible pheromones they will be more likely to have sex."

That wasn't too hard to follow, even for a history major like me. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"I think there may have been changes in your body that go beyond the more obviously physical. I'll have to run some tests, but it's possible that you're releasing some sort of chemical that arouses people around you. That lowers their inhibitions and makes them more likely to do things they wouldn't otherwise." She looked over at Tinka. "When did you first feel attracted to CeCe? Sexually?"

One of Tinka's breasts had slipped out of her robe, and she ran a fingertip around her nipple as she thought. "At the airport, when we hugged. I thought she smelled good. Different. Like she had started using new soap." She smiled. "After that, it was like I couldn't get the idea of us together out of my head. I kept daydreaming about us fucking." She pulled her robe to the side and began lightly rubbing her clit. "Was it like that for you?"

If rocky was shocked by the question she didn't show it. "It was more sudden. She was right there, and so was her cock. I was focussed on figuring out what had happened, so I think I ignored some of the effects of being so close to her." Rocky smiled fondly. "Until I couldn't anymore. And then she was in hands, in my mouth, in my throat. And in my pussy." Rocky was fondling her breasts through her blouse. Her breathing was getting faster, and I could feel the tension in her from across the room.

I could see where we were going. My mind flashed back to the hot tunnel of Rocky's throat as she swallowed my rod. I wanted that again. I was getting hard, my cock rising in little pulses, in sync with my heartbeat.

Tinka was closer than rocky, and she had been waiting for a chance at my cock since we woke up. I moaned as her lips wrapped around me. She couldn't take much of me. I was too wide for her throat. But she sucked on my head like she was born to it, her tongue swirling around my crown as she drank down my copious precum. She pushed her head down and gagged a little as I pressed into her throat. "Baby, make yourself smaller so I can get it all in," Tinka gasped as she popped her mouth off of my cock.

I didn't answer. I just grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down onto my rod. She swallowed my head and continued to suckle on my tip. My eyes were locked on Rocky. She was staring at us, massaging her breasts, a look of pure lust in her eyes. "What are you waiting for?" I asked quietly. "Come and play."

Rocky stood and began removing her clothes. She had more control this time, carefully unbuttoning her blouse instead of ripping it open. Her bra fell to the floor, exposing her wonderful breasts. Then her skirt. She wasn't wearing any panties.

That made me laugh for a second. "Dirty girl," I moaned. It was getting hard to pay attention to anything but Tinka's mouth. "I thought you were coming over to apologize."

Rocky blushed a little as she walked across the room, her heels clicking on the floor. "I was, but... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was hoping this would happen."

She stood over us for a second, watching Tinka suck my cock. And then she leaned in and kissed me. Her tongue was in my mouth, her hands on my breasts, she was tugging at my nipples. I moaned into her mouth. Her hands combined with Tinka's mouth were almost too much.

Rocky pulled away from me, and then laced her fingers into Tinka's hair. Tinka gasped as she was pulled away from my cock, a small whine escaping her lips. Rocky silenced her with a kiss. Their tongues battled for a moment, and then they separated, a small string of my precum connecting their lips. "Let me show you how it's done," Rocky said, smiling down at Tinka.

She settled on her knees in front of me. Her hands went to work on my cock, twisting and milking me from root to tip. So much precum ran out of me that it spilled over her fingers to trickle down onto my soaking pussy. The rest Rocky greedily sucked up, running her lips up my length. She went back down again to tease my pussy with her tongue.

I was in heaven. It was like Rocky knew exactly what I wanted. I massaged my tits while I moaned on the couch, back arched, trying to push my hips into her face. Tinka shuffled up next to me on her knees and fed me one of her tits. I sucked at her hungrily, trying to fit as much of her perfect breast into my mouth as possible. The memory of how she had abused herself the day before flashed through my head, and I bit her nipple and pulled back, stretching her to the point of pain. Tinka loved it, howling above me and using her hand to pull at her other breast.

And then rocky's mouth swallowed me up, and everything else ceased to exist.

Not literally, but she certainly caught my attention. I had my arms around Tinka, pulling her close, and we both watched in amazement as Rocky worked her magic. She looked at me and smiled as she devoured my head, tongue flat against my crown. Her mouth opened a bit wider, and then I was in. Rocky's jaw worked slightly as she took me down, I could feel my cock curving a little to fit down her throat, an obvious bulge forming where I filled her up. She was perfect, hot and wet and tight. She kept going, taking half of me, then more, until her lips touched her hands down near my root. She pulled off slowly, throat clenching around me, her tongue hot and mobile against my skin. When she finally released me a rush of precum and saliva spilled out of her lips to run down her chin and drip onto her breasts. Rocky smiled at me, the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Tinka shuddered against me. She'd been fingering herself the entire time, and rocky's performance was too much. "Holy shit," she said, once she'd caught her breath. "That was amazing."

Rocky's tongue was still on me, sweeping around my crown and slipping under the flared ridge of my cockhead. She took me in her throat again, driving even deeper. Over and over she swallowed my cock whole, until I was nothing but a squirming, moaning heap. Finally she pulled off of me and motioned to Tinka. "Come down here, and I'll show you."

Tinka got on her knees at Rocky's side. "All you have to do is open your throat and push. Ignore your gag reflex and just go for it." Rocky demonstrated with one long thrust that had me right on the edge of cumming. "You try," she said as she finally pulled my cock out of her throat.

Tinka opened wide and pushed down on me. The tip of my cock was in the entrance of her throat, but the rest of me was too wide. Rocky had her hand on the back of Tinka's head, pushing down on her. I started to get a little worried. Tears were forming at the corners of Tinka's eyes and it seemed possible that Rocky might actually hurt her. So with a thought I made my cock just a bit less thick. All of a sudden Tinka was sliding down me, the hot sleeve of her throat wrapped around my cock. She stayed that way as long as she could, her lips down near my root, until her breath started to run out. "You cheated," she gasped, smiling at me through lips slick with saliva and precum.

They traded me back and forth for a while. I was constantly on the edge of cumming, kept there by their sucking lips and throats. Finally, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I was buried in Rocky's throat, and I grabbed her head and pushed her even deeper as I began to pump my load down deep into her. She let me stay in her as long as she could, but she began to struggle with the lack of air and I reluctantly let her up. I was cumming the whole time. She kept my head in her mouth as my last few spurts oozed out of me. Rocky climbed up my body with a mouthful of cum and kissed me, sharing my load. When our lips split a long string of my spunk connected us and she smiled as I gathered it up. "You like tasting yourself, don't you?" She was licking her own lips, trying not to lose a single drop of me.

I could only nod in agreement. The taste of my gift was overpowering and intoxicating, like I was drinking some fine wine. I wanted more. Rocky and Tinka did too. Both of them had their hands on my rod, stroking and massaging my length. The kissed while they jerked me, moaning in anticipation. I hadn't even gone soft after that climax. If anything, I was harder. It felt like my cock was about to burst. I needed to fuck someone. Now.

I reached down without really looking, and grabbed a hand, pulling its owner upright. It was Rocky, and she smiled triumphantly as she stepped forward to straddle my hips. She reached down to grasp my cock, slowly rubbing my thick head across the slick lips of her pussy. "I've been dreaming about this for two days straight," she said, before impaling herself on my length.

It was perfect. I saw stars. Rocky was just as wet and tight as I remembered. So tight that I had to go slow for the first thrust. My length split her open, pushing apart the muscular walls of her cunt. Finally, I bottomed out, the head of my cock brushing against her cervix. Rocky moaned and stiffened, her pussy rippling around me as she came. She was still for a moment, but then she leaned forward, kissed me, and began fucking herself upon me. I have to say, she had fantastic technique. Rocky kept her upper body still, her breasts pressed against mine, and fucked me using the movement of her hips alone. For our first time I had been in control, pushing her down on a table and thrusting into her from behind. It was nice to lay back and let her have her way with me.

She was moaning over me, hair flying loose to form a beautiful halo around her face. We kissed again, and then I leaned forward to take her nipples into my mouth. We were so wrapped up in each other that I think Tinka started to feel a bit left out. So she took matters into her own hands. I moaned in surprise as I felt her tongue sweep over my pussy and up my shaft to where I was thrusting into Rocky. And then it was Rocky's turn to moan in shock. "Oh shit!" Her eyes went wide and I could feel her cunt clamp down on me. "Oh, she's licking my asshole. Keep doing that." She reached a hand behind her, grabbing Tinka's head and pushing her deeper into her most secret place.

It was like we had gone from being three individuals to becoming one creature. A sucking, thrusting, squeezing, licking organism built for one purpose. And we were rapidly approaching culmination. I was pushing my length into Rocky with a frenzied urge. She reciprocated by grabbing at me with the muscles of her cunt and feeding me her sweet nipples. Tinka was attacking both of us with her tongue, coating our juncture with her saliva. Rocky and I were both being driven to our breaking points.

She beat me there. She gave out one last long, deep moan and fell limp against me. Her cunt clamped down on my length, and I could feel her nectar running over my pussy. Tinka's chin brushed against me as she swallowed Rocky's juices. We were still for a moment, Rocky leaning against me, taking deep shuddering breaths. I tilted her chin up to kiss her, then gently helped her to lay face down on the couch. Tinka moved up to Rocky's head and tenderly kissed her as I positioned myself.

The first thrust brought her back to life. She was stretched out flat on the couch, and I slid into her from behind. My feet were pressed into the armrest and I was using all the strength in my legs to push into her sopping pussy. Rocky was moaning with every thrust, her staccato breaths timed to the movement of my cock. Tinka shut her up by feeding her a breast. My little half-Japanese mynx locked eyes with me over Rocky's head and gave me one of the naughtiest grins I've ever seen. My hands were tight on Rocky's hips. Looking down I could see the crack of her ass, slick with Tinka's spit. I spread her cheeks a bit, staring at the wet asshole in front of me and I remembered the promise I had made myself the first time I had fucked Rocky.

I started slow, bringing over a thumb to rub at her tight rosebud. That made her moan and she tried to push her ass back on my finger. I took that as a good sign, and slowly eased my thumb into her. Rocky released her hold on Tinka's tit to say the only word I needed to hear: "Yes." She was quiet, but perfectly clear.

I pulled out of her, my length was slick with her nectar. My cock rested in the crevice of her ass. It was like it knew what was about to come and a sharp spasm ran through me as a burst of precum rushed out to lube Rocky's asshole. I used the head of my rod to smear my desire across her rosebud, and then I lined up for entry. Christ, she was tight. I had to go slow, easing into her a little and then pulling out. Each time I went a little deeper. Tinka was holding up Rocky's head, whispering into her ear what I was doing in exact detail. I watched as her hands slowly tightened around Rocky's neck. Rocky's moans began to sound increasingly strangled as Tinka cut off her airflow.

Her ass was unlike anything I'd ever felt. Tight and warm in a way that was completely different than her pussy. I wasn't going to last long, and I knew it. Rocky's asshole was slick with my precum now, and that helped lube my passage. Soon I was thrusting into her in a steady rhythm. Rocky was clearly enjoying herself. Her moans were weak, barely escaping the tight collar of Tinka's fingers, but they were constant. Every time Tinka saw that Rocky was on the verge of passing out she released her grip to allow Rocky to draw in a heaving breath, and then went back to choking her.

I was close. The tight feeling in my gut was growing. I was thrusting into Rocky like a machine, sweat running down my breasts and dripping onto her back as I sawed in and out of her ass. Finally, I was there. I pushed into her ass as deep as I could go and released a massive load into the furthest recesses of Rocky's body. And then I went right back to thrusting into her. It was like I couldn't stop. Each time I stabbed into her, I came again. Cum was pouring out of me like water, filling her up completely. I was starting to get light headed. In the end I couldn't keep going like that, as much as I wanted to. I fell backwards, my cock popping out of Rocky's ass, a few final ropes of cum spraying across her back. My vision started to fade. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Tinka crawling over Rocky's back, her breasts smearing my cum. She pushed her tongue into Rocky's ass, lapping up my gift. And then everything went black.

I woke up to their voices. My eyes fluttered open, and for a moment I was unsure of where I was. But then I realied that I was still curled up on the couch. Someone had put a blanket over me.

Rocky and Tinka were cuddled up on the loveseat, talking quietly. They looked cute together. And damn sexy. I didn't know how much time had passed, but neither of them had bothered to get dressed. I felt a sudden burst of fondness for them. Even if Rocky was right, and I was giving off some sort of chemical that made people want me, I would always love them for not running from me.

It felt a little like I was hadn't noticed I was awake yet, and there was something extremely intimate about the way they were sitting together, like they only had eyes for each other. I was about to say something when, but then things took a turn. Without a word they began kissing. Soft, romantic kisses quickly escalated to full blown making out. Quiet moans reached my ears. Rocky's hand slid up Tinka's leg to disappear between her thighs. Tinka must have been pretty worked up, because it wasn't long before she was moaning and shaking against Rocky's shoulder. Rocky pulled her hand from between Tinka's legs, and I could see the wetness on her fingers as she daintily sucked them clean.

I figured that it was a good a time as any to reveal my presence. "That was a hell of a wake up performance guys," I said, stretching slowly. My neck always got stiff when I slept on the couch.

If I startled them, they didn't show it. Rocky just smiled at me. "Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty."

"How long was I asleep?"

They both looked over at the clock. "About four hours," Rocky said.

"Four hours? Really?"

"You were pretty out of it. You did overexert yourself." She grinned wickedly at that.

"Wait. Why are you still here? It's Wednesday. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called in sick," Rocky said matter of factly. "There are a couple of people here who could use a doctor's attention."

"Four hours. Wow." I guess Rocky's ass had sucked more out of me than just my cum. "What have you two been doing this whole time?"

They looked at each other. "Fucking, mostly," Tinka said, shrugging slightly.

"Seriously?"

"Pretty much," Rocky said, looking at Tinka. "Your girl has a talented tongue."

Tinka rolled her eyes and hit Rocky playfully. "Please. That's coming from little miss 'I haven't done this in years.'" She grinned. "She had me cumming in a minute."

They were smiling at each other, and I had the feeling that if I was still asleep they would be fucking right now. But the moment passed. Tinka got up and helped me to my feet. "We made lunch too. It's on the table."

I realized that I was ravenous. After a sandwich and some salad I felt much better.

Back in the living room I asked the question that had been on my mind since I woke up. "What now?"

Rocky was wearing what I called her doctor face. She looked very professional for a second, even though she was naked and disheveled. "Tinka has been telling me some of what you can do with your... anatomy. I've seen you extend and retract your penis. I'd like to see your other skills."

I smiled and nodded. My cock had gone back inside me while I slept. With a thought it slid out. I put my dick through it's paces, growing and shrinking, getting thick and then narrow.

Rocky was enthralled. "Fascinating. You're doing all of this with your mind?" She went on after I nodded. "That's incredible. You're going to be wonderful to study."

"Study?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Of course." Rocky must have seen the look in my eyes. "CeCe, you aren't the only person who received these treatments. Even if you're the only one who has this side effect, we still need to understand what happened. We can't just pretend that there isn't a cause of your new abilities."

She was right and I knew it. "Ok. So what does studying me entail?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've drawn blood already, but I might need to take more to ensure that there aren't continuing changes. I'd like to get you into an MRI at some point. At the very least, a lot of measuring and recording." Rocky was sitting next to me on the couch, and she reached out to lift my heavy length, weighing me with her hand. "Is this as large as you can go?"

Tinka was sitting on my other side, and she laughed. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Show her how big you can get, baby."

She knew how to turn me on, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cock even as it stretched out of my pussy. Rocky gaped as I grew, my head sliding between my tits to come to a stop just below my chin. I tilted my head down to kiss my tip, and I was rewarded with a small burst of precum. I smeared it across my lips before looking back up at Rocky.

She could barely believe what she was seeing. "I... wow. I don't even know how that's possible."

"Neither do I." I was stroking myself lightly now. "But I'm pretty happy that I can do it." I pushed my cock towards Tinka, and she happily swept her tongue over my tip. I did the same for Rocky. She still looked a little shocked, but she was smiling. Her lips felt heavenly on my crown. Then I pulled my cock back towards myself. "Let me show you how it's done." I bent down and swallowed my head.

It was still as good as the first time. Precum flowed out of me, the taste of it driving me crazy. It poured out of my lips to flow down my shaft. I ran my tongue over the slit in my cockhead, trying to gather up as much of the sweet substance as possible. My hands were moving up and down me in a steady rhythm, not too fast. I wanted this to last.

That idea went right out the window when Rocky and Tinka joined in. Their hands joined mine on my shaft. And then their tongues were on me, hot and wet points of pleasure running up and down me. One of them, Rocky I think, was lightly nibbling at my skin, her lips pulling and tugging at me. Two hands drifted down to my pussy, both of them having the idea at the same time. They spread me apart and then filled me up. I don't even know how many fingers they had into me, their hands were laced together and the sensations were all jumbled up. All I knew was that I was full. It was amazing.

My whole world contracted down to three mouths and six hands. I was sucking desperately at my tip. Precum and saliva escaped my lips and ran down my shaft, only to be swept up by the tongues of my two lovers. They had me stuffed below, fingers (hands? I couldn't even tell) pushing deep into my dripping pussy. I pressed down harder on my cock, gagging a little as my head pressed against the opening of my throat. I had enough control to send a mental command to my cock, shrinking myself just a little. My cockhead pushed down into my throat, not far, but far enough that the flared rim of my crown was past my tongue. I was having a perfect moment. The floodgates opened.

The first shot hit my throat and made me choke. I had to pull out. The next burst of cum splashed into my mouth and ran out my lips to drip off of my chin. Two more ropes hit me right in the face, and I had to tilt my head back. I held my cock close as cum sprayed against my neck and ran in hot trails down my breasts. Lips replaced mine, and I sent two more massive spurts into her mouth before she pulled away, gasping. Another mouth, hot and hungry, swallowed more of me. They traded me back and forth as my orgasm slowed. Finally, I felt the last lazy spurts running down my shaft. The couch cushion below me was soaked with juices from my squirting pussy.

I reached up and gingerly cleaned the cum from my eyes. A glorious sight greeted me. Rocky and Tinka we covered in my spunk. The amount I ejaculated was too much for even their talented chins were covered in milky white fluid, and streaks of cum ran down their breasts and bellies. I looked down and saw that I was in even worse shape. My chest was coated in a thick layer of hot cum. I reached down and ran a finger through it and giggled quietly.

They were on me in a flash. Their mouths sucked at the sweet cum that covered me. Soon, they were feeding it to me, cum and saliva dribbling out of their lips to fall into my hungry mouth. I drank so much of myself that I started to feel full, like I had just eaten a good meal. Finally, I was mostly clean, with Rocky licking the last of my gift off my forehead. Then they got started on each other. I watched as they licked and sucked at each other, sharing mouthfuls of me.

In the end we lay there on the couch, exhausted. Our skin was sticky with sweat, cum, and spit. Our hair was matted to our heads. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

Rocky had her head in my lap, and she looked up at me quizzically. "What's so funny."

"Nothing," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "It's just that I think you two will fuck me to death if I give you the opportunity."

It wouldn't be a bad way to go.


	5. A Full House

"The other girls are coming home tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

We were in bed when Tinka asked the question that I'd been avoiding all day. We were cuddled together, one of my hands wrapped up in her dark hair, the other gently cupping her cheek. Tinka was lightly stroking me with her fingertips. My cock was half hard, heavy, thick. And long, the tip just brushing the bottom slope of my breasts. Tinka said that she liked to play with it when I was long. But neither of us were quite in the mood to have sex right now. We had calmed down some since Rocky had left in the morning.

The day before had become a bit... intense.

Something about having Rocky and Tinka together drove me to new heights of lust. I had fucked Rocky in the ass with my massive cock, thrusting my thick length deep into her most secret place. And when I came, I passed out from the sensation. Once I'd finally woken up, four hours later, I'd shown Rocky how much control I had with my cock, making it long enough that I could suck myself. Rocky and Tinka had joined in, and I'd ended up cummng all over the three of us. Once we were cleaned up Rocky told me that she had put her entire hand in my pussy while I was sucking myself. Along with three of Tinka's, admittedly tiny, fingers.

That surprised me. I knew from experience that I wasn't a fan of fisting. One of the first girls I had ever been with, way back when I was a freshmen from the suburbs trying to figure out my sexuality, had tried to fist me. She had much more experience with women than I did, but interpreted my fake self-confidence to mean that I was up for anything. I wasn't. Our relationship didn't last.

Rocky, ever the doctor, had a theory for what had changed. My cock seemed to be the result of a medical treatment, one designed to quickly repair damage to the body. But maybe instead of just repairing damage, my body had started to actively prevent it. The way my pussy had stretched to accommodate her hand certainly supported that. She didn't have a good explanation for why it had felt so good.

We didn't have much time to fully investigate Rocky's new idea. We spent most of the day fucking. The short periods where we lay in an exhausted heap on the floor didn't offer much time for scientific study. But we did get some fairly compelling evidence late in the night. We were on my bed, I was taking Tinka from behind. At some point, I don't remember when, I had brought out my toy collection. Rocky was busy pleasuring herself with one of my vibrators. A big smile came over her face, and she got up on her knees behind me. None of us were talking at that point. We probably hadn't said ten words in the last two hours. So I didn't have any warning when she slid that vibrator into my ass.

I had never really like anal. I'd tolerated it, when you fuck college guys you kinda have to. But I'd saved it as a special gift for guys I liked. It was always uncomfortable, and often painful. Not my idea of a good time. This was different. It was like a bomb had exploded in my brain. I came immediately, flooding Tinka's pussy with so much of my cum that a pool of it spread out beneath her. I couldn't even breathe properly as Rocky continued to fuck the rubber cock in and out of my asshole. It was all I could do to sit on my knees and frantically jerk my cock, sending ropes of cum flying onto Tinka's back.

We all passed out soon after that, trading my cum soaked sheets for the relative cleanliness of Tinka's bed.

Rocky left early in the morning. I woke up as she was getting ready. Tinka was still asleep, arms and legs wrapped around me like a human octopus. Rocky looked perfect in her work clothes, her hair done up in the same loose bun she had wore when she arrived. You certainly couldn't tell that she'd spent the better part of a day fucking. She smiled a little when she saw I was awake, and she leaned down to give me a gentle kiss. I could smell soap on her skin. She must have taken a shower at my place. I fell back asleep as she left. Neither of us said anything.

Tinka and I took it pretty easy all day. We made breakfast, cleaned, did school work. I even put on pants and went outside. The last time I had done that was when I picked Tinka up at the airport, two days before. Sure, we had sex a few times. But this was gentle, languid sex. More about enjoying each other than about fucking. Nothing like the frenzied, lust filled assault of the night before.

And then we were in bed, wondering what we would tell our friends.

"Do we have to do anything?" I wasn't happy, and I was whining a little. "Couldn't we just tell them that you're a lesbian now, and that we're in love or something?"

Tinka raised her eyebrow and threw me a look to let me know she wasn't amused. "No, we can't do that. Whatever I did with you and Rocky, it made me at most bisexual. I still like cock." She hefted my thick rod in one hand. "Maybe I like this cock more than others, but I still like cock in general."

"I guess you're right. But... I'm worried."

"About what?"

I couldn't look her in the eyes. "What if they can't accept what's happened to me? What if they're afraid?"

"Baby." She reached out to hug me tightly. "I accepted you, I'm not afraid."

"But that's another part of it. What if Rocky is right, and everything that's happened is all because of some pheromone that I'm giving off? Maybe you wouldn't want to be here without that. Maybe I wouldn't want to be here."

Tinka smiled, a small thing, just ghosting across her lips. "It doesn't matter. You can't change what's happened. We can only go with it."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Think of it another way. If what Rocky said is right, there isn't much you'll be able to do about what happens tomorrow." Tinka started stroking my cock with a purpose. "This whole house must be saturated with your scent by now. You're going to fuck them. You should probably accept it."

Just the thought of it made me rock hard. I rolled over on top of Tinka, lining my cock up for entry. "No," I said, leaning down to kiss her as I slid inside. "We're going to fuck them." I started going to work, thrusting my length into her dripping pussy.

Katee and Kelly got home late the next morning. My heart started beating faster as I watched their car pull into the driveway. Tinka and I had talked over how we were going to approach this, but we didn't have a real plan. We were just going to trust in science and biology, and hope that got us where we wanted to go.

Katee and Kelly were definitely not identical twins. They shared the exact same face, with its button nose and sensuous lips. And their bodies were almost the same, full breasts and round asses straining at their clothing. But they were light and dark copies of each other. Kelly was blonde haired and blue eyed. They had been on the coast, visiting cousins, and Kelly's skin had tanned a dark brown. Katee didn't tan. But her pale skin never really seemed to burn either. She had long brown hair and green eyes. They were different in personality as well. Kelly was more open, more outgoing than Katee. She was on the soccer team, and was an unashamed jock. Katee was the quiet, academic one. Not that she was shy, she just didn't talk much. Of course, I knew from experience that Katee was the real wild one. She may have come off as a bit of a bookworm during the day. But get a few drinks into her at night, and watch out.

It was great to have my friends back. We all hugged, and Tinka and I exclaimed at how refreshed and glowing they looked.

Kelly couldn't resist commenting on my wardrobe. "CeCe. You couldn't have put on some real clothes to welcome us back?"

I was wearing a tank top and some tiny, hot pink booty shorts that I had bought for a dance concert. They didn't cover much. I turned around and shook my ass at Kelly. "You know you like how I dress."

She slapped me in the ass, hard, and grabbed my cheek. That was completely normal for Kelly. The finger that slid under my shorts and grazed across my labia for an instant wasn't. I pretended not to notice, but on the inside I was shouting in triumph.

We settled down in the living room to catch up. Katee and Kelly mostly had stories about laying on the beach, drinking, and getting rowdy with their cousins at the bars along the shore. It sounded like fun. But I wasn't really paying much attention to their stories. I was trying to stay alert for any signs that I was having an effect on them. At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen, like Kelly's stray finger was just an accident. But then I started to notice things. One of them would give me a strange look, and I could see the confusion in her eyes, before she looked away, blushing. I caught Kelly licking her lips, staring right at me. It looked like Rocky was right about the pheromones.

We had been talking for a little while when Kelly's eyes lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot. We have something we need to show you guys."

Katee blushed. "Kel, are we really going to do this?"

"Yes. This is awesome." She turned to Tinka and me. "We'll be right back." She ran from the room, with Katee reluctantly following her.

I looked at Tinka and shrugged. I had no idea what they were up to.

When Katee and Kelly came back into the living room it took every ounce of control that I had to keep my cock from bursting out of me right there.

They were wearing the most scandalous bikinis that I had ever seen. Tiny triangles of fabric were perched on their tits, barely covering their nipples. I could see just a hint of areola around the edges of their tops. The bottoms covered even less, if that was possible. The tiny pieces of cloth hardly covered their slits, and it was perfectly clear that Katee and Kelly had recently shaved their bare mounds were in full view, and I could see their smooth outer lips.

"What do you think?" Kelly spun in a slow circle as she asked the question. Her ass was completely bare, with just the smallest of strings running between her cheeks. They had picked colors that complemented their skin, Kelly in pale purple, Katee in dark blue.

I couldn't even answer. I was just stunned by how much of themselves they were putting on display. Without their clothes, the little differences in their bodies became clear. Kelly was hard and toned. Her muscles sculpted by exercise. Katee was softer. Not fat, just more rounded, more lush. Both of them had amazing breasts, so full and firm that I was shocked that the scant fabric of their bikinis could contain them.

Tinka thought the whole thing was incredibly funny. She was giggling as she looked over the twins. "Where did you get those?" She laughed again. "And did you wear them on the beach?"

Kelly shrugged. "There was this store in town. They specialize in, let's say, very small bikinis. We went with our cousin Monica. And no, we didn't wear them on the beach. I just thought you guys would get a kick out of them."

I certainly got something out of them. Kelly was still modeling for us, striking poses and then giggling when she found some funny new position. Katee was standing behind her, still blushing. But there was a strange look in her eyes. One I'd seen a few times in the past, right before things started to go really crazy.

Katee stepped up behind her twin sister, wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist, and began nuzzling her neck. Kelly's breath seemed catch in her throat. "Oh! What are you doing?" She didn't make any move to push Katee away.

"I don't know, but it feels right." Katee began kissing her sister's neck and shoulders, and then moved up to nibble her ear. That drew a sharp gasp. Her hands slid up Kelly's toned stomach, before coming to a halt on the lower slopes of Kelly's breasts. Kelly leaned her head back, and they shared a passionate kiss as Katee finally palmed her sister's tits.

That was enough for me. I stood and walked the couple of steps to Kelly. Tinka joined me, and walked around behind Katee, reaching out to squeeze the full globes of her ass. The sisters broke their kiss just as I arrived, and I replaced Katee's lips with my own. My hands moved up and covered her's on Kelly's breasts. I squeezed, pushing Katee's fingers into the soft flesh of her twin's tits.

Kelly was moaning into my mouth. Her hands were on my arms, not pushing me away, but pulling me closer. When our lips parted I looked into her eyes, and I could see the confusion and lust warring in them. "What's happening?" she gasped.

I just smiled and kissed her again. I pulled my hands away from her breasts, Katee was squeezing them roughly on her own, and reached down to grab Kelly's ass. She was so hot, it felt like her skin was on fire. My tongue slipped deeper into her mouth, sliding along her teeth and flicking across her palate. She was panting into me, one of her hands had found my tit and she was pinching my nipple, her thigh pushed between my legs to rub at my pussy. I needed more.

I pulled Kelly towards the couch, kissing her the whole way. We went down together, barely controlled, our lips parting when her back touched the cushion. Tinka was right beside me, pushing Katee down next to her sister. I started kissing my way down Kelly's body, my tongue slipping over the hollow of her throat, my lips nipping at her collarbone. I made one long lick down the deep valley of her cleavage, and then pushed the tiny triangle of cloth covering her nipple to the side with my lips. I flicked my eyes to the side for an instant, and saw one more difference between the twins. Kelly's nipples were dark, sitting in sharp contrast to her skin. Katee's were pale pink, blending in with her light complexion. They were both hard as diamonds. I took the stiff nub into my mouth and swirled my tongue around her nipple. Kelly was moaning above me, and she cradled my head with both hands as I suckled on her tit. I lightly bit her nipple and flicked my tongue across the very tip of her. She seemed to like that.

Even though Kelly was enjoying it, I had to leave her breast behind and seek more spectacular treasures. I kissed the hard planes of her stomach, running my tongue around the rim of her belly button, before I found myself between her legs. The pale purple fabric of her bikini bottom was soaked with her juices. Her lips had swollen with her arousal, and the tiny piece of fabric was slowly being sucked deeper into her. I couldn't have that. With a quick motion I slid them down her legs. The heat coming off her pussy was intense, I could feel it on my face as I moved in. She was already dripping wet, her nectar making a dark patch on the couch below her. I plunged in without hesitation. The first taste of her pussy was intoxicating. My tongue spread her pillowy lips and pushed deep inside of her. I had my mouth open, trying to cover all of her cunt with my lips. I mostly succeeded. I was using every trick I knew, licking and sucking, nibbling and biting. I would flick my tongue across her clit and then pull her inner lips into my mouth, trying to spread her petals. Kelly was moaning wordlessly above me. Suddenly, she became much more quiet. I looked up and saw that the twins were kissing again, their tongues sliding into each other's hungry mouths. It was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen, and it took all of my willpower to stop myself from unleashing my cock and fucking Kelly senseless right there. Instead I intensified my oral assault. Tinka was on her knees next to me, head buried between Katee's thighs, obscene wet noises accompanying her every move.

I knew Kelly was close. I slipped two fingers inside of her and curled them back, looking for the special spot inside of her. My tongue was flying over her clit. She broke her kiss with Katee and tilted her head back to scream. I felt her pussy ripple around my fingers, and I pulled them out and replaced them with my tongue. She flooded my mouth when she came, so much nectar pouring out of her that it overflowed my lips and ran down my chin. After I had swallowed her cum, I looked up. Kelly was gasping, head back as she took deep, shuddering breaths. I began to kiss my way back up her. But a sudden thought made me divert. I leaned over, sucked one of Katee's nipples into my mouth, and then made my way up to her lips. Tinka had done her job well, Katee seemed just as incapacitated by her orgasm as her sister. She didn't react at first, but then she began return my kiss with a hunger. She pushed my head back a little and began licking her sister's juices off of my chin, cleaning me of the sticky fluid. Once she was done I stood up, and then Tinka was repeating my move, but with Kelly.

We sat there, silent for a moment. Kelly and Katee looked at us, and then looked at each other. They were on one another in an instant. Kelly leaned over and sucked one of her sisters nipples into her mouth. Katee moaned and reached down to desperately rub at Kelly's pussy.

I stood up and stripped off my tank top and my little pink shorts. They were soaked with my own arousal. With a thought, my cock slid out of me. Katee and Kelly were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice. But Tinka was there, leaning forward to take my head in her mouth. Her talented tongue flicked across my tip, drawing forth a burst of precum, which she happily sucked down. The pleasure that Tinka was giving me was intensified by my view of the twins. They were kissing again, their hands buried between each other's thighs. I watched as Katee grasped one of her tits, pushing it up. Kelly quickly moved down to swallow her sisters nipple, mouth open wide to take in a much of her pale breast as possible.

Katee noticed my cock first. Her head was back, eyes half closed, as she savored the feeling of her sister's mouth. She looked over at me and Tinka for an instant, and then closed her eyes, moaning as Kelly did some new thing with her tongue. It took a moment for her brain to process what it had just seen. And then her eyes shot open.

"Holy shit!" Katee had gone as stiff as a board, sitting motionless as she stared at my cock. "Kel? Kel, stop, and look at this." She grabbed her sister by the hair and pulled her upright, pointing her in my direction.

Kelly's jaw dropped. "What. The. Fuck is that?"

Tinka pulled her mouth off of my cock, gasping a little, her lips wet with spit and precum. "We'll give you the details later, but CeCe has a cock now. You're gonna love it." She kissed my tip gently, and then pushed me in the direction of the twins. "Go get 'em."

My rod led the way like a meaty spear, pointed right at them. Kelly looked shocked, and more than a little apprehensive. Katee, well, Katee was the wild one. Once I was in range she leaned forward and swallowed my head without even thinking about. Her mouth felt incredible, hot and wet, her tongue doing wonderful things to my crown. She pulled off of me with a gasp. "Oh wow. You taste amazing." She pushed my cock towards Kelly. "Kel, you have to try this."

Kelly looked shocked, but she took the plunge anyway. Her tongue snaked out, flattening against my head as she started licking down my length. Once Kelly had moved down a little Katee resumed sucking on my head. They made a good team. Katee was licking, sucking, even nibbling a little on my crown. Precum was spilling into her, overflowing her mouth and running down my shaft. Kelly was cleaning it up. her tongue and lips in constant motion on my skin. They worked me over like that for a little while, and then they traded. Kelly moaned as she swallowed my head. I looked into her eyes, and I could tell that any apprehension was gone, buried under the mountain of her lust.

I let them suck me for a while, trading whenever they needed to. But I had better things in mind. I stepped back, pulling my cock from Katee's lips. I reached down and took her hand, pulling her closer to Kelly. "Get on top of her," I whispered in her ear. She smiled at that, and threw her leg over Kelly, straddling her hips. They kissed, moaning into each other's mouths, before Katee shifted up a bit and pushed her tit into her sister's waiting lips.

They had the same pussy. Full, smooth lips. Like a perfect cleft peach. Both of them were dripping and flushed with arousal. I stepped forward and ran my wide head over Katee's lips, spreading her open a little and smearing precum across her slit. She was moaning and whimpering in front of me, the feeling of my cock and Kelly's lips starting to overload her nervous system. Her moans turned into a scream as I speared into her. My cock was nowhere near as large as it could be. But I was willing to bet that I was the biggest Katee had ever had. The muscles of her pussy were clutching at me, trying to pull me in deeper. I was only too happy to oblige. Finally, I had hilted myself in her. Katee let out a deep groan, and then turned to look at me. "More." It was barely a whisper, but I knew exactly what she wanted. I began pounding into her. Hard thrusts driving my cock deep into her. My hips were slapping against her ass. Katee was moaning and screaming. "Yes. Yes! YES! Fuck me! Fuck me! Please fuck me!" A never ending litany of moans and swearing was pouring out of her mouth. Finally, she let out a long, wordless moan. The walls of her pussy clamped down on my length, her nectar spilled out of her, running down my shaft and dripping onto Kelly's stomach. She shuddered as I slowly pulled out.

I only had to bend my knees a little, and then I was lined up with Kelly's pussy. She still had her lips planted on Katee's nipples, so she couldn't even see what I was about to do. With one long thrust I filled her with my length. She moaned, her voice muffled by her sister's breast. If anything, Kelly was even tighter than Katee. My cock was splitting her apart. Every time I withdrew the walls of her cunt would close up behind me. With every thrust I had to push them back open. It felt amazing. I started sliding into her, not as hard or as fast as I went with Katee. I could hear her moans, and even though I couldn't see her face I could tell by the way her cunt grasped at me that she was enjoying it. Kelly came quickly. The muscles of her pussy rippled around me, and her juices splashed out of her to spray up onto my stomach. I smiled as I pulled out of her. Apparently squirting was another thing they shared. I stood slightly, and then thrust back into Katee.

I began moving between the twins. Every time one of them would cum, I would switch to the other. And they came a lot. Tinka joined in quickly, her fingers seeking out my slick pussy. She pushed her head between my thighs, and her tongue began probing at my asshole. That girl really knew how to make me cum. It got even better when she replace her tongue with a few fingers. Tinka was filling up my pussy and my ass while I was pounding into our roommates.

I was close. The twins had collapsed into a moaning, sweaty heap. Both of them had cum more times than I could keep track of. Tinka was busy fucking my pussy and my ass. The tension was building in my gut. And then, release. I began pouring cum into Katee's pussy, thick ropes of milky white filling her up. My spunk began to drip out of her, running past my cock to fall onto Kelly's stomach. I gave her a few more thrusts, and then pulled out, only to sheath my length in Kelly's tight pussy. Cum was still shooting out of me, overflowing her cunt with my gift. A thick froth of cum was building up at our juncture. Finally, I was spent. I fell to my knees and planted my mouth over Katee's pussy, drinking the heady mix of our juices. I did the same with Kelly, reveling in how amazing we tasted combined. Tinka had her mouth over my cock, sucking the last cum from my length. My cock twitched, and I rewarded her with a mouthful.

Katee fell to the side, exhausted, and curled up next to her sister on the couch. I finally got a good look at Kelly. Her face was flushed, her hair wet with sweat. She looked completely spent. But she was smiling. "CeCe, what the fuck?" Her question was half moan. Katee had shifted down to lick up the cum that was streaking her stomach.

I was tired too. With a soft sigh I settled down on the other side of Kelly. And then I told them everything. I didn't spare any detail. Once I was done with my story, I looked over at them. "I hope you aren't angry."

Katee laughed. "Angry? You just gave me a dozen of the best orgasms I've ever had. How could I be angry about that?"

Kelly was nodding in agreement. "Seriously. I'm just glad you explained. I thought I was going crazy when I walked in the house. As soon as I saw you I wanted you." She looked over at Katee. "Maybe we shouldn't tell mom and dad about all this. But it was great." Kelly quickly glanced at my cock. "You filled me up so good. And when you came... You aren't going to knock us up with that thing are you?"

"Not according to Rocky. I'm shooting blanks." I frowned down at my cock. "I don't think I'm technically shooting semen."

"Certainly doesn't taste like it," Katee said, licking her lips.

Kelly looked scandalized. "Katee!"

"What?" Katee gave her sister a playful swat. "You've given your fair share of blow jobs. You can't tell me that CeCe's cum doesn't taste better than any guy."

"I didn't get the chance to taste any," Kelly said in a small voice. She looked a little embarrassed.

I smiled. "Do you want to?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

I got up on my knees on the couch. My cock had softened a little, but it was rapidly getting harder at the thought of Kelly's lips. She slid down the couch, until my head was even with her mouth. All she had to do was turn her head a bit and swallow me. Kelly let out a rapturous moan as she tasted me, her lips a soft ring around my shaft. Her eyes rolled back into her head as I let out a gush of precum, and she had to swallow desperately to clear her mouth. My hands were wrapped in her hair, holding her in place as I began thrusting into her. Kelly's tongue was everywhere, running along the ridge of my crown, flat against the spongy tip of my cock, even pushing into my slit. I was groaning in ecstasy as she blew me.

Katee and Tinka were not about to let us have all the fun. Katee slid down her sister's body, kissing and sucking, taking a nipple into her mouth, until she was kneeling between Kelly's legs. Kelly opened up without hesitation, and Katee dived in, pushing her tongue into her sister's pussy. Tinka was behind me, her hands reaching around to grasp my nipples, her lips hot on the skin of my shoulders. One of her hands snaked down and found my pussy, three fingers plunging into me.

I was new to all of this, so I couldn't tell if my roommates were naturally skilled at sucking cock, or if it was another effect of my pheromones. Whatever the cause, Kelly's mouth was incredible. I loved the feeling of her lips wrapped around my shaft, of her tongue sweeping across the fat head of my cock. I was thrusting deeper into her, the tip of my shaft pressing against the opening of her throat. I could feel her throat working, the muscles of her opening brushing against my tip as she fought against her gag reflex. Kelly moaned in ecstasy as I finally pushed deeper, my length curving and sliding down her tight tunnel. Then she moaned again and went stiff. I heard gasping from down between her thighs. I looked to see Katee pulling back, her face covered in her sister's nectar. She smiled, winked at me, and then leaned back in to push her tongue into Kelly's sopping pussy.

I was giving Kelly a proper face fucking now, pulling all the way out until just my tip was between her lips, and then thrusting until half of my length was buried in her throat. Every time I pulled out a waterfall of saliva and precum would spill from her lips, coating her chin and chest. Kelly was starting to look like a sloppy mess. I loved it. I could feel my orgasm building, the tight feeling in my guts increasing as I thrust into her. I came as I was pulling out, just the head of my cock in her mouth. Kelly swallowed heroically, but it wasn't enough. My cum poured out of her lips, running down her chin to coat her breasts and belly. She had to breath, and pulled back. Her hands were on me now, jerking my spasming cock and pointing it down towards her chest. I shot line after line of hot cum across her tits. When I was finished it was dripping off of her, running down her cleavage and hanging from her nipples in lazy strings.

I sat back on the couch and watched as Kelly dragged a finger through the thick coating on her skin, bringing it up to her lips to savor my taste. And then Tinka was pushing me out of the way, her mouth seeking out Kelly's cum splattered tits. It was one hell of a thing to see. My tiny roommate pushing Kelly's muscular body down on the couch, holding her in place as she sucked up cum. Tinka worked her way south, and soon she was frantically licking Kelly's pussy. Katee got up from her spot on the floor and straddled her sister's head. I could see Kelly's tongue slip out to part Katee's folds.

Without really thinking about it I started stroking my cock. I was hard in an instant. Tinka was right there, her pussy wet and inviting. I got up on my knees behind her, and hilted myself in one stroke. She moaned into Kelly's pussy, and then her muscles went tense as I made myself larger. With a thought, I filled her up, my shaft stretching the walls of her pussy, my tip pressing against her cervix. I pulled back slightly and then thrust forward, hard, my head slamming against the entrance to her womb. Tinka screamed and came. Over and over I slammed into her. I knew that a pounding like this would have hurt me before, but now, it was wonderful. Tinka seemed to enjoy it, though I had noticed that her tastes ran a little more extreme than mine used to.

None of us were talking. Everything felt so primal, so pure. The sound of my hips slapping against Tinka's ass, the wet noises of tongues in pussies, Katee's breathy moans turning into a squeal as she came and flooded Kelly's mouth. I was already close, the incredible hotness of Tinka's pussy making every stroke an exercise in control. I let myself go. My cum filled her up as I continued to thrust into her. Spunk was gushing out of her, running down both of our thighs. It splattered across the couch as my hips slapped into her. Finally, I was done. I leaned across Tinka's back, gasping, my cock still embedded in her cunt.

Katee and Kelly were looking at me with a mixture of awe and desire on their faces.

"Christ, CeCe. How much can you cum?" Kelly was looking up at me from between her sister's legs.

I smiled. "I haven't found my limit yet." I began moving my hips again, slowly shifting my cock inside of Tinka. More cum leaked out around my shaft.

I could feel her hand, moving down where our bodies met. Tinka turned her head and gave me a wonderfully naughty grin, then she brought a cum covered finger out from underneath her and began rubbing it on her asshole. We both moaned as she pushed the slick digit into her tight ring. "Soon" Tinka was fucking her finger deep into her rosebud. "You're going to fuck my ass, soon."

My cock was like a bar of steel. I was sliding in and out of her cum filled pussy, my own fluids lubricating my path. I couldn't take my eyes off of Tinka, couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to be in her tiny ass. But not now, there was no way that I was going to pull out of her perfect pussy. I continued to fuck her dripping cunt. My pussy was burning up, aching to be filled. I needed something in me. Now. I looked up the where Katee and Kelly were sitting together on the couch.

"Katee, in my closet, there's a pink box." I was gasping between words, but she understood what I wanted. She returned quickly. I just pointed. "That one."

That one was a huge flesh colored dildo. I had won it as a gag gift at a bachelorette party. Until I had sprouted my own massive rod it had been the biggest cock I had ever seen. I had only tried to use it once, drunk and horny and more than a little lonely. It had been too much. I was pretty sure things had changed. Katee grinned, and handed the massive dong off to Kelly. She settled behind me and then began to feed the dildo into my needy twat. It filled me up perfectly. I groaned as she started fucking me. Then I pointed frantically back at the box. "That one too." Katee pulled out a more modest vibrator and raised an eyebrow. "For my ass," I gasped. "Please." She grinned, and joined her sister behind me.

They were fucking me with passion, their rubber cocks thrusting into both of my holes. I could hear them moaning, but I couldn't see what they were doing to each other. I didn't care. I was pounding into Tinka, my fat cock stretching her pussy to its limit. My hands were grasping the cheeks of her ass. I hooked both of my thumbs into her rosebud, pulling her apart just a little. I could feel her tight ring flexing around me. My orgasm hit me without warning. I cried out and bent over Tinka's back. I could feel my cock flexing as I pumped another massive load into her. My lips were pressed to the hot skin between her shoulder blades, I couldn't even move as my cum filled her up. It felt like my entire body had just climaxed. Eventually, I regained command of my limbs. I gingerly pulled out of Tinka, my cock felt ultra sensitive. It was like I had popped the cork on a bottle of champagne. Cum poured out of her to pool on the couch cushions. I was still for a second, but then Katee and Kelly pushed their way past me, their tongues reaching out for Tinka's pussy. My cum smeared all over them as they licked and nibbled at our cum filled roommate.

I was suddenly grateful that our couch was easy to clean.

Amanda came home that night. She never really stood a chance. The four of us had been fucking all day, in almost every room and on almost every surface of the house. The place reeked of sex, and my pheromones must have been soaked into everything. But it wasn't just me, the other girls were just as insatiable as I was. One time, I left the room for a minute and came back to find Kelly and Tinka holding Katee down while they took turns grinding their pussies on her face. The twins were especially feisty. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. I must have opened up some reservoir of hidden taboo lust inside of them. By the time Amanda got back we had calmed down enough to clean up and make some dinner. But I still had my cock buried in Katee's throat when the headlights of Amanda's car swept up the driveway. I had to run to my room and compose myself before she came in.

I could see the pheromones hit Amanda when she walked in the door. She was one of the few black students on our painfully white campus, but I could still see the blush come across her mocha colored skin. Amanda's grey sweater dress looked like it had been painted on her body, slender legs tapering up to a tight, round ass. Her nipples had pushed through the fabric of her dress as soon as she got inside, and now they stood up proud and hard on her moderately sized breasts. Her pillowy lips were parted, her breaths started coming faster, and I could see a glassy look in her eyes. This wasn't going to take long.

We grabbed a bottle of wine and moved into the living room. Katee and Tinka curled up on the loveseat, while Kelly and I bracketed Amanda on the couch. We kept it subtle at first, talking about how vacation had gone for everyone. But Kelly and I were constantly touching her, our fingers grazing across her thighs or her arms. Amanda's eyes were half closed as she listened to Katee's story of a guy who hit on her in a bar. She didn't even notice that Tinka's hand had slipped into the waistband of Katee's pants, or the way that Katee's voice stuttered and fragmented as Tinka began stroking her pussy.

Amanda leaned her head back and sighed. "Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

Kelly smiled, and then reached out to finger the hem of her dress. "You are wearing all of this wool. Maybe you should shed a layer." She began pushing Amanda's dress up her hips. Amanda didn't protest. She just made a happy noise and lifted her hips, letting Kelly slide her dress up to her waist.

She was wearing a pair of lacy white panties. There was a dark, wet patch over her pussy. Kelly and I reached out at the same time, our fingers slipping under the fabric and coming together on her slick folds. We entered her together, each of us slipping in a digit, our thumbs seeking out the tight nub of her clit. Amanda moaned, deep in her throat. Her arms wrapped around our shoulders pulling us closer.

"Holy shit guys." Her voice was shaky. "What are you doing to me?"

I smiled. "Do you want us to stop?" I leaned in close and kissed her.

She returned it desperately for a second, and then broke away. "No! Please no. That feels so good." She was lifting her hips, trying to push herself against our hands. She was wet, so incredibly wet. Kelly and I were thrusting together, our fingers driving deep into the petals of her cunt. She cried out, and hugged us tight against her. I stretched out and kissed Kelly, our tongues dueling while our cheeks pressed into Amanda's breasts. She came suddenly, her pussy sucking at our fingers like a hungry mouth.

"Holy shit you guys. You guys." Amanda seemed stunned by her sudden climax. Her breath was ragged, her voice a desperate whisper.

Kelly and I didn't waste any time. I dragged Amanda's sodden panties down her legs while Kelly pushed her dress up her torso. Amanda lifted her arms up, letting the grey fabric slide off completely. Her bra was lacy white, matching her panties. Kelly reached behind her and unsnapped it, revealing Amanda's small, dark nipples.

I let my cock slip out, moaning a little as it pushed through my slick lips. My skirt tented up around my length, and I pulled it back to let my rod spring free. Amanda didn't even notice. She was completely focused on Kelly's tongue as it swirled around her nipples. I took one of her hands and guided it to my cock. She started pumping my length without hesitation.

"CeCe," She gasped. "How did you do that?"

I just smiled, and kissed her, my hand twisted up in her hair. She moaned as I guided her mouth down onto the drooling tip of my cock. Amanda was another wonderful cocksucker, her greedy lips forming a tight seal around my crown as her tongue swept across my slit. Both of her hands were on me now, sliding up my length as precum and spit poured out of her lips. Kelly was between Amanda's legs, face buried in her weeping pussy. I looked over to the loveseat. Tinka and Katee were sprawled over it in a sixty-nine, tongues probing deep into each other.

I let Amanda work on my tip for a while, leaning back and enjoying the sensations while I pinched and tugged at my nipples. She moaned and shuddered as another orgasm rolled through her, courtesy of Kelly's tongue. I took that as my cue. Amanda gasped as I pulled her off my cock, her face glazed with precum. I dragged her down onto the floor.

She was moaning and writhing, reaching out for me as I positioned my cock at the entrance to her dripping pussy. We kissed as I entered her, the hot tunnel of her pussy wrapping around me perfectly. I started slowly, burying myself in her and then easing out, letting her feel every inch of me. She was gasping into my mouth, my slightest movement drawing out the sound of her lust. She leaned up, her lips pressed to my ear. "Fuck me."

That was all I needed to hear. I hooked my arms under her knees, bringing her legs up and pressing them into her chest. I began to slam into her pussy, all the strength in my legs driving me into her. Her arms wrapped around her knees, holding them in place. I was pounding into her with mechanical fury, my cock the piston of some obscene engine. It was wonderful. She was so incredibly wet, her nectar running down the crack of her ass to pool on the floor. The muscles in her cunt were gripping me on every stroke, pulling at me like it wanted to swallow me completely. I lost track of time, of everything around me. The other girls were moaning, somewhere in the room. Hands were on my body, stroking my ass and tugging at my nipples, but I couldn't begin to tell who they belonged to. My climax was building, the pressure growing in my abdomen. I screamed as I came, thick ropes of spunk bursting out of me. I was hilted in Amanda's pussy, my cum splashing against her cervix. The wall's of her cunt were flexing around me as her own orgasm rolled through her. I settled back on my knees, my cock slipping out of her to slap against my stomach. Long strings of cum arced out of me, landing on her skin like white paint.

Soon enough I was done. Cum dribbled from my tip and ran down my still hard cock. Lips were on me, cleaning my length. I looked down and saw Katee smiling up at me as she tongued my shaft. Tinka and Kelly swooped down on Amanda, eagerly licking my cum off of her skin. Amanda was busy cleaning her face, using her fingers to guide cum from her forehead and cheeks into her waiting lips. Finally, she was clean.

"CeCe, what the fuck was that?" Amanda stretched and sighed before looking me in the eyes. "What just happened?"

I grinned. And for the second time that day I was explaining my newfound abilities to my roommates.

Now, the girls have been my friends since freshman year. So I like to think that I know them pretty well. None of us are too crazy, though we can get as wild as any other twenty-year old college students. But even among our small group, Amanda has always been the least wild.

So I was very shocked when Amanda demanded to see me suck my own cock.

Not that I was opposed of course, just the opposite. I settled on the floor, legs crossed. The girls all got good vantage points of the furniture around me. With a thought my cock was growing, sliding between my breasts until the tip nudged against my chin. Amanda was in shock, her mouth agape. I locked eyes with her and grinned, and then my tongue snaked out to run around my crown. I could taste her pussy on me. My lips stretched wide as I swallowed my head, spit mixing with precum to lube the way. My tongue was pressing, insistently, into my slit. I was rewarded with a massive burst of fluid. It was too much to swallow, and I let it run past my lips to slide down my shaft, meeting my hands as they slowly stroked up and down my length. The tip of my cock was pressing against the entrance of my throat, I gagged as I tried to force myself down onto it. But then something new happened. My throat stretched and opened up for me. The wide tip of my cock began to slip into me, almost effortlessly. I couldn't swallow too much of myself, the angle wasn't right, but unlike the last time I tried to deepthroat myself I didn't have to shrink my cock down.

I didn't get to enjoy it for very long. Fingers twisted into my hair and I was pulled, gasping, away from my cock. The girls were standing around me. Without a word they pushed me onto the ground. One of them straddled my face, her dripping pussy mashing into my lips. My tongue speared out and I began to lick her delicious folds. Mouths and hands were on me. Stroking my shaft, sucking at my tip, sliding into my pussy. I was in heaven. They traded me back and forth, each of them taking me as deep as they could before a new mouth found its way onto my crown. My cock was at its maximum length, so there was plenty to go around. I could feel them all around me, breasts pressed against my rod. I was thrusting up into them, trying to get the world's most glorious tit-fuck. The pussy over my mouth was dripping with nectar, so much that it was running down my cheeks. It would have taken superhuman willpower to last long in that situation. And I just didn't have it. I came, screaming, into whatever mouth was on me. Massive blasts of cum sprayed between those waiting lips, until she couldn't take any more and had to pull away. One of the other girls quickly replaced her. I came and came, until all four of them had their fill. Even then, they kept jerking me off and rubbing me on their breasts, bringing forth even more milky white spunk. Eventually, I was spent. The pussy lifted off of my mouth, and I was looking up at my four beautiful roommates. They were grinning down at me, covered in my cum. Each of them leaned over and kissed me, my taste still on their tongues.

It was nice to have everyone home again.


End file.
